Ice Lands
by comintrix
Summary: A Kigo fic. Drakken's newest invention has malfunctioned royally and left Kim and Shego in an unfortunate situation. But, perhaps its not quite as unfortunate as it seems...
1. Chapter 1:Explosives

**Hi there! This is the Kigo fic I started writing last semester on the train while in commute from school in NYC. It is technically the first one I had written! **

**As always, I don't own anything except my own writing. A warning: this is GIRLSLASH off Kim and Shego. It will eventually get romantic so if you can't take the heat, find a different fic. Also as always, I love your reviews and I heart you all for favs and subs. **

**Thanks, love you, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Whats up, Wade?" Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator passionately. Every new mission made her heart race and her hands shake in excitement.

"Kim, Drakken's at it again. Same old." Wade practically sighed the words out. How many times had Drakken been up to something?

"What's he into now?" Kim asked, intrigued.

"He's up in the ice lands. I traced his Internet records and it looks like hes trying to build a heat machine. Guess he's trying to speed up climate change, or at least the ice caps melting."

"Could he BE any more predictable? Didn't he do a weather machine a few years ago?" Kim asked, slightly irritated. The least Drakken could do was think up an original plan.

"Here's the weird thing though." Wade tapped away at his keyboard for a minute. "There were reports of Shego in this area at the same time Drakken was confirmed to be up in the deep freeze."

"She's probably running errands to get him parts."

"Hopefully. She's unpredictable when shes on her own." Wade said apprehensively.

"Well, I guess we're gonna find out! Got a map wade?"

"Always. Uploading to the Kimmunicator."

"You're the best, Wade." Wade smirked as he was looking at his computer setup.

"All set. I got you a ride and they'll be at your place in 10. Gonna get Ron?"

"He went on vacation with his family this week so I'm on my own today."

"Right, I forgot. The science expo. Well, keep in touch then."

"Will do! Later." She hung up and put the device in her pocket.

'Ice lands. Sounds pretty harsh.' She thought as she reworked her mission outfit with long johns and a warm but flexible coat. Her gloves and a blue ski hat finished the look. She went downstairs and told her mom that she would be back soon. Mrs. Possible promised to keep some dinner warm for her as Kim gave her a hug and left.

A hot air balloon waited in her front yard.

"Are you my ride?" Kim asked tentatively.

"You don't remember me, Kim Possible? The run-away Zamboni in Quebec?" The women holding the controls questioned with a smile.

"Allie!" Kim leaped into the balloon's basket and hugged her old friend. "Sorry Allie, but the flying suit was throwing me off. Didn't know you drove hot air balloons." Kim stated with excitement.

"It's a side job." Allie said with a grin. She powered up the balloon and they rose into the sky.

The girls chatted and caught up for the next few hours. Kim told Allie about the colleges she was considering for next fall and Allie caught Kim up on how successful her skating wonderland had become after Kim had helped take Motor Ed out of work "fixing" her Zambonis. Kim told Allie reluctantly about how Ron and her had become a couple. Allie noted that Kim didn't sound very excited about it. Kim could only think to say that it was because they were already so comfortable together that it didn't really feel any different. Allie talked about her lack of a love life and told Kim that she should appreciate it. They both laughed and teased about it.

Soon, the air turned frigid and in the distance, over a large blanket of white ice, several large radio towers had come into view. Their signal lights blinked in time to some unheard rhythm. As the towers got closer, a large, flat, concrete building came into view.

"This is your stop, kiddo! I'll let down the ladder. It's been great catching up!" Allie pulled out a coiled rope ladder and tossed it over the side as she switched and pulled the controls.

"I'll buzz you later Allie! Thanks for the ride!" Kim started to descend the wood planks and flowed with the ladder in the wind. She hit the ground and waved up at Allie who waved back.

'Let's do this' Kim thought to pump herself up. She jogged to the building and stealthily searched for an entrance. She spotted a normal looking door like you'd see on any shop in town.

'He can't be that dumb.' Kim thought as she reached for the handle. She pushed down and it clicked. She pulled it open and sauntered inside.

'Some super villain.' she thought as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. She pressed a button and Wade flashed onto the screen.

"Kim! Where have you been? I thought you would call before you went inside."

"It was so easy getting in, I didn't really see a point. No big."

"Well, alright. Be careful though, it could be a setup."

"Got it, Wade. I'm inside now, so where do I go from here?"

"Hold on, I'll update the map." Wade's face flashed off the screen and blue map appeared and locked onto a location. It magnified and showed Kim and several other points of human-like movement.

"Which one is Drakken?"

"I can't really tell, but you can assume he'll be in the big room. He's always in the big rooms cooing over his soon-to-fail productions." Kim laughed but realized that Wade was right.

"He's so predictable." She chuckled again.

"Let me know if you find him. I'm going to send the local authorities out to the location now. They should be there in about a half hour. Think that you can take care of it by then?" Wade grinned.

"No big!" Kim said with excitement. "I'll keep in touch, Wade." She turned off the device and replaced it in her pocket. She followed the directions that had been on the screen taking care to be very discreet when passing the areas which had shown other movements.

It took a while to get to the other side of the hall, but when she saw the large gate, she sped up and made a grand entrance. As she threw the gate up, she flipped over the rail and landed in a ready stance facing yet another large, laser-looking device. She didn't however see anyone in the room.

"Come out Drakken. Make this easy on the both of us for once." Kim carefully ambled around

in her stance, looking rapidly back and forth in all directions on her way to the device.

"Come out come out wherever you are..." she mumbled uneasily. A creak of the gate immediately turned Kim's attention.

"Damnit, Drakken! Next time you're getting your own crap! I am NOT your gofer!" Kim recognize the angry voice immediately.

"Shego!" Kim ran back towards the railing.

"Hey there, Princess." Shego said teasingly as she dropped the sack that had been over her shoulder. She readied herself and sprang into action.

The two girls fought in a blur of red and black hair. Kim looked at Shego and swore she saw a smirk on her face. It wasn't a sarcastic smirk. It was something else. The green-skinned lady didn't give Kim too much time to ponder.

Shego had noticed Kim's spacing out. Kimmy usually didn't stop mid-motion.

"What's the matter, Pumpkin? The buffoon wearing off on you?" Shego smiled maniacally with the same look in the face.

"As if." Kim said with very little passion. She found herself preoccupied. She had never noticed that look before. Shego was able to get an easy hooked shot into Kim's jaw. She backed away standing at relaxed attention with her face looking down at Kim quizzically. Kim was slightly stunned as she had fallen to the floor on her knees. She cupped her cheek in her hands and looked aimlessly in front of her.

"Alright Kimmy, what the hell?" Shego said from her high post above Kim.

"I-" The girls turned suddenly to the sound of Drakken screeching.


	2. Chapter 2:Green

**Heya! I decided I'd give you guys another quick chapter before my internet gets taken away. I did warn you that this is a Kigo and it is romance yah? Well consider yourself re-warned. **

**As always, I don't own em, I just write them, I love reviews/favs/watches, I love you guys! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kim opened her eyes to darkness. She tried to look around but her eyes wouldn't work. She realized that she hadn't actually opened her eyes. Her mind was flying. She thought she was awake, but she couldn't make herself move or do anything that her mind was screaming at her muscles. She heard a whimpering cry briefly and wondered if it had come from her own throat. She thought she felt a soft hand behind her neck and the top of her head.

"Easy there, Princess. You're gonna make it worse." Kim recognized that voice. She couldn't make the name come to her mind. She felt the hand on her head begin to stroke her hair and temples carefully. The hand was cold when it brushed her skin, but it was soothing.

"There ya go, Pumpkin. Calm." The stroking continued and slowly Kim felt control returning to her body. She only wished that she could remember who the voice belonged to. She tried again to make her eyes open. She saw a few quick flashes of painful light before her head began to pulsate.

"Woah there!" Kim felt the hand from her head lay over her eyes. "Try that again when you're ready." Kim didn't want to. The pounding in her head was excruciating. The soft voice of encouragement was so convincing, though. She waited for a moment, gaining control again. She slowly opened her eyes and felt her lashes flutter against skin.

"Good girl. Relax." They sat like that for some time as Kim's eyes fluttered and adjusted to being open. Her head hurt from the effort, but she wanted to continue.

"Okay, Pumpkin. I'm gonna let go a little. Get ready." Kim saw a small wash of light come around her eyes as the hand lifted off her face slightly.

"You good? Okay, a little more." More light fell on her eyes. It didn't hurt as much. Kim noticed that the skin on the hand didn't look like normal skin. It looked...green. She thought her head was still messing with her.

Back and forth for some time, the woman's encouraging voice pushed Kim to be strong and Kim listened obediently. More and more of the figure was revealed behind the hand that helped her eyes and brain adjust to the dim light. Finally, the soft hand pulled away and returned to the top of Kim's head.

"Hi there, Princess." The raven-haired figure said with an exhausted grin. "Hell of a concussion you got, eh?" She said stroking Kim's hair with the thumb at the top of her head. Kim wished that she could remember the name. She knew this woman. She knew the face. She had to remember the name! Against her will in a fit of frustration, tears began to well in Kim's eyes.

"Aww, come on now, Kimmy. We're not gonna do that." Only one person used those pet names with her. Who was it!

The woman wiped Kim's eyes with her thumbs and smoothed her hair as her hands returned to their supporting positions. Kim stared into her eyes and watched as her face seemed to struggle. She tried to raise onto her side but the woman guided her back down firmly as she winced with effort.

"Don't think so, Kimmy. You're sooo not ready for that. Maybe you can try saying something? How about, what's my name?" The woman settled back in and looked at Kim with both hope and disappointment when Kim could only look back quizzically. She smiled sweetly and pet Kim's hair.

"Sh-" The woman prompted.

"Sh-" Kim repeated softly as her eyebrows furrowed with concentration. She wanted to remember so badly. She wanted to make the sweet, tinted lady happy.

"She-" The woman smiled a little more, satisfied and anticipating. Kim closed her eyes and thought as hard as she could. She watched scenes flash like a movie from her memories. Fighting, arguing, explosions, anger, green...

"Shego!" Kim shouted as her eyes shot open and her body sat upright. The whir of gravity over

her head caught up with her and she grabbed her skull with clawed hands. She seethed in pain for a moment.

"What the hell is this, Shego?" Kim asked wide-eyed and still seething. Shego was shuffling around to try to catch the girl who was swaying. She cringed in pain as she leaned over her own body. Shego put her shaking arms on Kim's shoulders.

"I know you don't want to believe me, but I'm not here to hurt you. You kinda gotta trust me. I'm in no shape to fight right now anyway." For the first time since she woke up, Kim looked at Shego's body. Her suit was torn pretty well and was she clearly bleeding from an oddly shaped wound on her side. Kim noticed that the left leg didn't look quite right.

"Shego?" Kim said, reaching out towards the bleeding wound.

"Yeh, well let me tell you what's going on." Shego said as she lowered Kim's head onto the thigh of the leg that wasn't broken. Kim didn't resist, but she was so confused that it made her uncomfortable. She noticed against Shego's warmer leg just how cold her surroundings were. She shivered at the realization.

"So, the moron was building something idiotic for some dumbass plan, like he ever does anything else, and I was out getting him some parts. I came in, saw you and we had a little brawl. You better tell me why you were so spacey about that if you remember. I did notice. Anyway, I bet Drakken tried to start that ray without the temperature regulator. The explosion was crazy. I have no idea how far away we got blown, but the debris goes for as far as I can see. You landed on your head, I landed on my leg. Had to deal with some wolves for a while, one of 'em got a little too intimate." Kim felt Shego shuffle around and put one hand over the wound. "I blasted out this hole from the ice and carried you in. Had to blast off more of the wolves but my blasting isn't doing too great right now. Grabbed some debris for a fire and sealed off the end enough so that the wolves couldn't get in; they lost interest a few hours ago.

"Few hours?" Kim muttered quietly.

"You were out for a good three hours there, Kimmy." Shego's face fell and her eyes seemed to glaze. "I thought you were going out for good." Kim heard Shego swallow.

There was no talking for a few minutes where both girls were thinking. Kim stirred and rolled onto her front. Shego tried to push her back over but Kim swatted her away.

"I was a scout. I learned first aid and mom made me take a class last year. Let me help you." Kim said as she began tearing her shirt.

"Please lie down, Pumpkin." Shego tried to suggest without much force. She knew it was futile to tell Kim to stop.

"Is there any debris that isn't in the fire?" Kim asked, ignoring Shego's request. Shego pointed to Kim's feet. With slow, careful motions, Kim pulled two thin, long pieces of shrapnel from the pile. She turned back and took off her jacket. She began to pull her shirt over her head.

"Kim, what are you doing? You're gonna freeze!" Shego said with alarm. She reached over to attempt to pull the shirt back down.

"Bandages." Kim said simply as she got caught in the shirt before she could get it over her head. Shego sighed and helped her carefully pull it off. Kim sat in front of Shego in her bra and mission pants with her red hair frizzed up.

"Put your jacket back on." Shego demanded softly. Shego held up the jacket behind her and Kim obediently put her arms through the sleeves. Shego helped her zip it up.

"Thanks." Kim said with gratitude.

"What do you always say? No big?" Shego smiled.

"Why are you being so nice?" Kim asked as she tore her shirt into strips.

"I'm not all that evil you know." Shego said simply. Kim laid the two pieces of debris beside Shego's leg. Kim felt the area softly as Shego winced in pain.

"Shego, cover your mouth hard."

"Why?"

"Do it." Shego obeyed and Kim quickly put the bone back into place. Shego screamed against her palm at first, but flailed out and fell forward barely supporting herself. She seethed and whimpered as her body began to shake.

"I'm sorry." Kim said with sympathy. Shego couldn't respond at that moment. Kim gently tied a few strips of her shirt around Shego's leg and the makeshift brace. Shego's skin had taken on a darker shade of green and she seemed to be warmer.

"You okay?" Kim asked looking up. She caught Shego pulling a sleeve across her eyes. She reached up and laid her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry." Kim said with concern.

"Had to." Shego said shortly.

"Shego..." Kim paused and looked up at the ceiling awkwardly as she began to blush.

"What?" Shego responded while raising an eyebrow. Kim stalled for another moment.

"Can you... take down your suit top?" Kim didn't look at Shego's face and her blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Afraid of a little green skin, Princess?" Shego teased. She started to undo her top and disrobe

to reveal her black sports bra and the still oozing wound just below on her right side.

Kim avoided looking at Shego as she rubbed a strip of fabric into the ice until it was moist. She folded it to the size of the wound and placed it over the punctures. Shego winced, but didn't make a sound. Kim blushed hard as she wrapped more fabric over the the pad and leaned over to tie it around Shego's waist.

She sat up after securing the knot and felt a shot of pain through her head.

"Shego, I..." Kim braced herself coarsely with her arm at her side.

"Princess?" Shego put her hands out towards Kim before Kim's vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3:Wake up

**I don't own 'em, I just write em, I love your various feedbacks always!**

**Interesting developments and admissions today, ladies and gents! Enjoy, darlings!  
**

* * *

Kim felt sick. She groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Shego's chin. She saw her quickly look away. Kim realized that she was being held firmly against her chest.

"Scared me, Princess." Shego said simply and sharply. Kim moved her arms around Shego's waist and hooked her hands loosely. Shego flinched at first.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I told you to lay down. I told you to take it easy."

"I should have listened."

"You scared me so much. If I lost you, Kimmy..." Shego trailed off. She still hadn't let go of Kim's body which she cradled against her. Kim wasn't sure how to take what Shego had just said. It sounded like she was being sincere.

"You...you can let me go if you want. I think I'm alright now." Kim said, unsure of what she should say. Shego ignored her.

"You know even though we fight and I try to get my way, I'll never intentionally hurt you. I'd never want to see you really... like this. You know that I love going fist to fist with you. You're the only one who has given me a real challenge ever. You make me feel like... like I can feel." Shego held tight to Kim's body. Kim tightened her grip when she was lost at how to respond to such a raw admission.

"I thought you broke your neck. You have no idea..." Shego stopped short.

"I have an idea..." Kim tried to soothe.

"Do you know what its like to think that someone you need is dead?" Shego still looked away. Kim couldn't see her face but she guessed that she had been crying.

"Need?" Kim questioned absent mindedly.

"Never mind." Shego said coldly. She set Kim down on the cold ground and shifted herself. Kim sat up just in time to see Shego pull her sleeve over her eyes.

"Shego I-" Kim put her hand on Shego's shoulder. Shego flinched at the touch.

"Don't do that, Cupcake."

"Did you hurt your shoulder too?" Kim softly ran her hand over the area.

"You hit me there earlier." She said softly with a small smile. Kim grimaced.

"I'm sorry...again." She said. Shego smirked.

"That's fine, it was a pretty good brawl. It would just hurt less if you didn't start running your hands all over." Shego said with a playful grin. Kim's eyes widened as she turned to face the ground, trying to cover her blush. She started to feel lightheaded again. Shego noticed the swaying.

"Easy, Princess." She said softly as she sat the woozy girl next to her and hooked her arm around her neck. She took Kim's face in her hand and turned it to face her own.

"Wake up, Cupcake."

"But I'm really tired, Shego." Kim mumbled as sleep suddenly threatened to take her.

"That's not tired, that's concussion, Princess." Shego let go of Kim's face. "Listen up, okay? We're gonna play a game."

"What game?" Kim said groggily.

"It's called 'you can say anything you want to as long as you don't fall asleep'."

"That's a ridiculous name. How do you play?" Kim said thoughtlessly. Shego rolled her eyes and lightly tapped Kim's cheeks.

"Snap out of it." Kim became more alert. "Good. Now, do you want to play?"

"Sure..." Kim replied with apprehension.

"You want to start?" Shego offered. "I'm not telling you bedtime stories so start." She changed her tone to demand when she saw Kim's eyelids flutter slightly.

"Fine. I'll ask a question." Kim said with some irritation at Shego demanding. "Why are we playing this game? It's dumb."

"Pumpkin, you've given me enough concussions to know what the doctors are always saying. You're not actually tired, your brain is bruised and if you don't want to slip into a coma, I gotta make sure you stay awake for a while."

"How long's a while?" Kim asked, a bit scared.

"Er..." Shego hesitated. "Probably a couple of days."

"What?" Kim shrieked.

"Sorry, Kimmy."

"Well, crap." Kim slurred, defeated.

"Got any good stories?" Shego asked unsure of what she should say. Kim sighed.

"I save the world as a hobby. I have brainiac parents and brothers. I just want to be kinda normal, you know?"

"Hey, think of all of the stuff you would have never gotten to do if you just sat home being a brain like the rest of your family."

"And the people I wouldn't have met." Kim replied looking out the corner of her eye at Shego with a smile. Shego smiled back slightly.

"And I would have spent all of my time buggin' over Bonnie and all of that drama. I probably would have turned into one of Ron's nerd friends. I mean, they're really cool people and crazy smart, but it's just not my scene, ya'know?" Kim questioned.

"I have four obnoxious do-goody brothers who probably hate me. Eh, they're a bunch of pains in my ass anyway." Shego said dismissively.

"I still don't get why you switched sides." Kim stated.

"Easy. It's not that hard to be good. All you gotta do is follow the rules that are out there right in front of you. There's no challenge. Being bad though, that's entirely different. It's like a puzzle. Every new situation is a new maze and there's a buzzer trap at almost every corner so you gotta be really sly and figure it out. Stealing is an art, ya know." Shego said plainly.

"There's plenty of excitement on the good side, Shego! You've been there. It's not so bad. There's an art to figuring out how you're gonna get where you need to be, how you're gonna go from plan A to plan F in a matter of seconds. It's a total rush! I know your brothers probably ruined it for you, but not everyone on the good side is like that. Besides, haven't you seen how stupid most of the villains are?"

"They aren't stupid, Kimmy. They're just quirky and probably insane."

"Drakken is probably actually stupid. Why do you stay around that guy? He obviously annoys you. He gets you into trouble...he blows up and breaks you." Kim said, her tone changing at the end to a more sad one.

"He pays well. Besides, I told you I'm not actually that bad. Half the reason I stick around Dr. D is for the run-in's with you. I can usually be sure that he's going to mess up and I'll get put away but at least I get a little time to prove what I can do with you. Your Buffoon is a pretty good match up for mine ya know, Princess. Why do you hang around him? Half the time, he ends up running around in his boxers with a mouth fulla tacos."

"He's kinda endearing." Kim said with a small smile. "It's sort of like he balances me and makes me realize that there's a level below me. Reminds me what I'm protecting."

"Working for Dr. D is just something to do and an excuse to fight you, Cupcake. He's obnoxious and irritating and I don't think I'd willingly be around him. Karaoke night is torture enough."

"You know, you don't have to go through him to get to me. You're obviously a great fighter and I always learn from you. It'd be really spankin if we could just be like, normal sparring partners or something."

"Spankin, Pumpkin?" Shego said with a look that could kill. Kim shrugged with a smile.

"My turn." Shego said, her arm still around the red head's shoulders.

"Shoot." Kim said with a smile. She never expected to enjoy being stuck in a cold hole with her arch foe.

"Where'd you get the red hair?" Shego questioned with a grin. Kim laughed.

"Really? That's your question? You've seen my mom!" Kim laughed more.

"Well, either way it's nice." Shego said softly. Kim thought she noticed green cheeks blush slightly.

"Your hair is so long and flowing and shiny. It's stunning, you know. You're lucky." Kim said, returning the compliment. She definitely noticed Shego's cheeks turn colour this time.

"I think you're blushing, big bad Shego." Kim teased.

"Just ask your question." Shego said, feigning irritation. Kim grinned.

"I have a good one." Kim said with a dramatic pause as she looked at Shego and grinned. Shego raised an eyebrow in apprehensive anticipation.

"What's with the pet names!" She said suddenly and with enthusiasm.

"What you don't like them?" Shego questioned with a pensive look on her face.

"It's not that, I'm just wondering."

"Eh, gotta have cutesy names for a cute girl." Shego replied simply with a devious grin. Kim searched for a reply, but came up with nothing.

"What'sa matter, Pumpkin? Never got a compliment?" Shego finally broke the silence with the same devious grin and tone. She poked Kim's nose with her forefinger to tease. Kim was burning red.

"I'm not so sure that was a compliment." Kim muttered, looking down. Shego only continued grinning.

"I've got an idea for another game." Shego said, breaking another silence.

"Hmm?" Kim murmured without looking up.

"It's called tell me your life story, starting from the beginning. I figure this oughta take up some time." Shego grinned. Kim shrugged.

"Not like there's anything else to do." She said as she shifted her weight. She ended up nuzzling into Shego's side like a large cat. Shego's arm rested over her back and she smiled softly above the girl.

"Well, back in the day of great-great grandma Possible..." Kim started.


	4. Chapter 4:GPSOS

**And in this chapter, ladies and gentlemen, what you have all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**(Don't own what I don't write, Love the love so review/fav/watch! love ya!)  
**

* * *

They each told their stories over hours. Kim had a feeling that Shego had left out some of hers, but decided not to push the sitch. She learned more about her arch nemesis that night than she had ever expected to. She might have learned more about Shego than she knew about Ron, the boy she had known since pre-school.

Over the hours, they had shifted around. Shego had reclined against the wall and Kim had slid down to rest in the green girl's lap. Her hands idly ran over Shego's legs, careful to not bother the break. Shego's arm was resting on Kim's back and her other hand idly ran over her hair and shoulders. Neither seemed to notice what the other was doing. They laid in peace babbling and listening in turn.

Kim had talked about all of her past and present adventures in love and relationships, but noticed that Shego totally failed to mention anything of the sort in her own story.

"Hey Shego, you didn't talk about your boyfriends." Kim said softly.

"Never really had much in that department, Princess." Shego replied.

"Girlfriends?" Kim asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Implying something, Cupcake?" Shego said with a smile as she pulled Kim's nose between her forefinger and thumb playfully.

"Problem is the whole green skin, 'she's gonna blow us all up' mentality pretty much everyone has about me. I was gonna be a teacher, but it was murder trying to get a job like this. People are totally useless. I was always a total outcast. That's why Mommy ended up homeschooling all of us. The same thing happened to my brothers. Oh well, if they want to be like that, I don't need 'em." Shego said with a shaky confidence.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" Kim questioned with some sadness in her voice.

"Nope." She replied plainly.

"That kinda sucks." Kim pondered.

"Why? From your stories, it sounds like I got spared the horror."

"It's not like it was all bad. I mean, they were fun while they lasted...sometimes..." It was Kim's turn to respond lacking confidence.

"Eh. What about the Buffoon? You two are doing the dating thing."

"Yeh..." Kim said softly.

"Not prince charming?" Shego questioned.

"Well, I think it's sort of that we have been friends for so long that it seemed like the right next thing. But now we're actually here and...it's just kinda the same."

"Isn't that how a relationship is supposed to be? So comfortable that you can stomp on anything and go on to do your daily stuff for the rest of your life?"

"That sounds so boring." Kim said with a sigh.

"Well, if he's not right and that Mankey guy was totally wrong, what would perfect be for you, Princess?"

"I don't really want that boring, stay at home and do the taxes and the laundry stuff for the rest of my life. I like traveling. I like it when things are totally unexpected but they work out pretty perfectly anyway. I like excitement and adventure; I kind of like danger." She said as her voice got more excited.

"Unexpected?" Shego queried. Kim was looking towards Shego's feet and couldn't see the soft but heavy grin that had creped over her face.

"Yeh. Its so boring knowing what's going to happen. Even going to school at the same time every day made me restless. It was great when I got called out for missions. You guys always kept me on my toes."

"Hey Kimmy..." Shego said with a firmness in her voice.

"Yeh?" Kim said without looking up. She felt her hair being brushed back and Shego shift below her. There were suddenly a soft set of lips on her forehead. Kim blushed immediately and still didn't look up.

"Unexpected, eh?" Shego teased confidently. Kim didn't respond, but Shego grinned in victory anyway. She went back to playing with Kim's hair and told her about the things Drakken had gotten them into.

As the hours drew on, the conversation became sparse. Both sets of green eyes had become heavy and two mouths grew dry and their speech garbled.

"Man, I would kill for a Naco." Kim said from her daze. "Or even some water would be great." Shego's ears perked when she realized that she could help her foe with that request. She shuffled around behind Kim.

"You're surrounded by water, Pumpkin." She said softly. "Sit up."

Kim followed her instructions. Shego held her shoulders until she was sure that Kim wouldn't tumble over. She took off her gloves, turned to her side and scooped up a handful of the dense snow in cupped hands. She concentrated and with the heat from her hands that was usually a weapon, she melted the ice.

"C'mere, Kimmy." She said quietly. Kim leaned in and Shego lifted her cupped hands to the red-head's lips. The liquid ran down Kim's chin and pattered on the ground, but the look on Kim's face showed how thankful she was for what she got. When her hands were empty, Shego wiped the rivulets from Kim's chin with her thumb.

"Better, Princess?"

"Much." Kim said with a soft smile. "Thank you, Shego."

"No big." She said as she turned and had a drink for herself.

"Too bad it's not food." She said wiped her hand on her leg and put her gloves back on.

Both girls jumped as they were startled by what sounded something like the beeping of the Kimmunicator. It was a very different tune, though. Kim fumbled in her pockets for the device and switched it on as she looked at the cracked screen. At first there was static. Then, the static broke up a little to show broken lines of Wade.

"Kkkkkkkk-Kim! Kim!" Static again.

"Wade! Come in, Wade! We're lost and injured! SOS!" Kim screamed desperately as the image buzzed in and out.

"Kim!...button...panel...GP...find yo-" And the device finally died. Kim turned the device over. She wasn't entirely sure what Wade was talking about but it sounded like there was a panel that could help someone find them. Or at least that's what she hoped he had said. She fumbled with the jammed back door of the device. She started to breathe heavily as she became more and more frustrated.

"Give it here." Shego offered her hand with a determined face. She took it and used her long, sturdy nails to pry the door open.

"Where is...whatever it is?" She asked, handing it back to Kim. Kim took it and moved some wires to find a blue button labeled 'GPSOS'. She pressed it and laid the battered device back in her pocket.

"What now?" Shego asked hopefully.

"I have no idea. I never had to use that before." She was shaking from the adrenaline rush. Shego reached out to her and pulled her into a strong hug.

"Relax, Kimmy. Something is gonna work out." Kim shook in Shego's arms for a long while before she was able to calm down. Shego noticed that her eyes were fluttering.

"Oh no you don't, Princess. Wake up." She said as she lightly rapped on Kim's cheeks.

"I'm up! I'm up! Geez." She said, a bit irritated.

"Wanna make up a story for me?" Shego asked with a smile.

"Why?" Kim asked, still irritated.

"Cause I gotta keep you up somehow." Shego grinned to herself.

"Fine." Kim laid back in Shego's lap without thinking about it.

"One day there was a girl who liked to do good things for people. She came across a rude old man who was also not very smart, but claimed that he was. He was easy to defeat, or he would have been if not for the misguided young rouge who defended his lair."

"I think I've heard this before." Shego said plainly.

"It gets better, I promise." Kim idly ran her fingers over Shego's legs again.

"One day, the rogue got tired of the stupid man and after she had successfully captured the good girl, she took her to her own lair. She took the gag out of the girl's mouth and before she could say anything, the rogue kissed the good girl."

"Oh, big twist." Shego said quietly with a soft, devious grin.

"The good girl was outraged. She screamed and thrashed against the ties, but the rogue only replaced the gag and said, 'I'll let you out when you can behave'. The good girl continued to thrash as the rogue began to cook. As the smells of the stove top wafted through the room, the good girl calmed down and didn't thrash anymore. When she was calm, the rogue came over and removed the gag.

'Well?' She asked the good girl. 'I want to help you cook please. And maybe I can have some when it's done?' The girl batted her eyelashes at the rogue. The ties were undone and the rogue led the girl to the kitchen where they cooked. Later in the evening, the rogue and the girl got to talking and the girl discovered that the rogue wasn't actually bad, she just did stupid things."

"Hey!" Shego retorted with offense. Kim only grinned and continued.

"Some people say that the good girl developed Stockholm syndrome while she was with the rogue, but the girl felt like she related to the rogue more than she had thought was possible. The rogue was kind and respectful and the girl realized that the rogue always had been despite her fighting banter. By the end of the night, the girl felt so close to the rogue, that she went to her, took her hand and-" Kim was silenced by a pair of lips on her own. She hadn't noticed Shego moving above her. Kim didn't push away and they remained in their embrace for some while.

"Unexpected, eh Princess?" Shego said with a smile as Kim looked up at her.

"How did you know the ending?" Kim said softly through grinning teeth.

"Lucky guess." She replied as she leaned down to kiss the good girl again.


	5. Chapter 5:Four Years

**Hello again. I've been without internet for about a week and a half now and I have found a wireless network to skim off of, but I have to be out on my front steps to have it work! You guys are so lucky that I enjoy and anticipate updating this as much as you apparently enjoy reading. I have to say, seeing readership and favs go up is really exhilarating and your comments have been so wonderful. I really appreciate you all giving the various feedbacks, its really fantastic. **

**Right, I'll shut up now. Excitement is soon coming. As always, I don't own this stuff unless its something I wrote.  
**

* * *

Neither girl said much of anything for a few hours. Their minds were in many places. Kim had gotten up to be held lightly against Shego's side. Shego's arm wrapped around Kim's waist and they each held the other's hand and drummed their fingers against one another. They had gotten tired again, despite the excitement. The big grins drooped to solemn, straight expressions.

"Kim." Shego called, barely above a whisper.

"Yeh?" Kim replied equally as quietly.

"You..." She hesitated. "Everything that just happened, that's because you're not completely here, isn't it? We're gonna get out of here and you're gonna go back to the blond kid and I'm gonna go to jail...again...and that's gonna be it, right?" Kim thought she heard Shego's voice crack a bit. She rolled over onto her knees and put one on each side of Shego's legs. Kim looked her in the eyes, took her face in her hands and kissed her gently.

"No." She said with a soft certainty.

"Of course it is. I'm fun to play with, but no one actually cares what happens to me. Kim Possible is falling for her arch foe! Yeh, 'cause that makes any sense." Shego rambled as she looked away. Kim pulled her face back.

"Life doesn't make sense." Kim tried to reason.

"Whatever." Shego said as she lifted Kim off of her. She relented and wrapped her arms around Shego's. She leaned into her and remained silent for a few minutes, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Shego, why would I lie?"

"You wouldn't, but you're going to realize who I am again after we're out of this...if we get out of this." Shego looked away.

"Quit it! We're getting out of this! And I'm bringing you back and I'm gonna show you what it's really like to have someone care about you. I'm gonna take you out all the time and we're gonna let the whole world see 'cause I'm not letting you go and I want them all to know that." Kim's face was red. Shego kissed her cheek.

"Kimmy, how long has it been since you came to this little realization of yours? A few hours?

It's exciting for you now; I'm a new crush I guess. Give yourself a chance to get sick of me, you'll see."

"How long has it been since you came to your 'little realization?'" Kim made air-quotes with her fingers. Shego didn't answer.

"Are you sick of me yet? And answer me! How long?" Shego sighed.

"What has it been? Four years now?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"This whole time?" She questioned, not believing.

"Well, I thought you were cute, but really obnoxious at first. I thought you'd be gone soon after the first time I met you anyway. You grew into this stable, sturdy thing though. It almost feels like we're already in a relationship, ya'know? Even if it is based on fighting. I tried not to think about you that way. When you threw me into that power tower thing, I thought I would definitely get over you then, but it wouldn't go away. After that, I kinda got this hopeless feeling. You are that thing that I can see, but can't have. You're just too much. And now you're going to that college..." Shego's voice was flat as if she were at the front of a lecture hall, not divulging some of her more tearing thoughts.

"This whole time..."Kim was stunned.

"Remember when I was good? Those sweet couple of days? I almost told you. I'm glad I didn't though."

"Why?"

"That wasn't really me. It was kind of the anti-me. I would have said it, but it wouldn't have meant as much. I'm telling you now, though. I've felt something for you since day one, Kim Possible. And that's coming from me and the real me."

"I kind of miss Miss Go." Kim reminisced with a smile.

"She cried too much and got too excited over your creepy teacher. Shego is more exciting and fun." Shego smiled at Kim

"You said 'those sweet days'. You must have liked it then."

"Not the goody stuff, I liked how close we got, duh!" She teased.

"So you didn't like Miss Go?"

"Ew, no." Shego wrinkled her nose and Kim looked down, disappointed.

"Kimmy," Shego turned Kim to sit beside her and put her arms around her. "It's not that I don't like fighting with you instead of against you, we make a pretty good team. But asking me if I want to go back to being the kind of person I hate is a little harsh."

"Hate? Miss Go and I got along pretty well 'cause we had so much in common." Kim began to fume. Shego realized her mistake quickly when the girl stiffened in her arms.

"I hated her because she took me over, Cupcake. I still like to do most of that stuff. Only, I'm less prissy about it."

"You're calling me prissy?" Kim threw Shego's arms off of her and folded hers. Shego put her face to her palm in defeat.

"You know damn well that's not what I meant, Princess."

"Sounded like it." Shego rolled her eyes and kissed Kim on the cheek

"I'm sorry if it sounded that way." Kim flinched at the kiss and stayed stubborn. Shego simply grinned and leaned back against the wall.

"Don't waste your energy on being mad, Pumpkin."

"I'm getting us out of here." Kim said sternly as she got up.

"Uh no, Princess." Shego said, taking Kim by the arm.

"Come on, this is ridiculous. We're going to die of hunger if we stay here so we might as well go out and try to find something to help us. Lean on me." She tugged at Shego's arm.

"You're crazy, Kim!" Shego resisted Kim's pulling.

"Even if Wade got the final message from the Kimmunicator, how are they gonna find us in a hole?" Kim tugged harder and Shego saw her begin to sway as her face flamed red. Shego jolted alert and pulled her down.

"I'll make you a deal. You sit here for 15 more minutes and we'll go. Deal?" Shego held out her hand. Kim took it.

"Deal." Kim sat with a woozy thud realizing only then how weak she had become. Shego took Kim's head in her hands and leaned it against her shoulder.

"Close your eyes, but don't you dare fall asleep." Shego warned. Kim obeyed and Shego held her head steady.

"Wanna know a secret?" Shego said softly.

"Sure." Kim replied in a relaxed whisper.

"In a way, I'm really enjoying this." She scoffed at herself.

"I totally get why." Kim reached her hands up to cover Shego's. Shego kissed Kim's head.

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good." Shego smiled as Kim opened her eyes and tried to move. Shego gently guided her back down and blew on her eyes until Kim shut them.

"12 more minutes." Kim heard a little chuckle and settled in, holding up her side of the deal.


	6. Chapter 6:Ready

**A quick interlude. All warnings and love same as always.**

* * *

"Ready?" Kim said as she held onto Shego's waist. Shego had found a piece of shrapnel big enough to use as a cane in addition to Kim. She tried to put as little weight on Kim's shoulders as possible.

"Wait, I have to do something." Shego said with a smile.

"What?" Kim turned to face her. Shego stood on her good leg as she pulled Kim into a deep,

strong kiss. She practically devoured what she could of her new companion just in case it was the last time that she had the chance. Kim breathed heavily as they finally broke apart.

"Good thinking." She gasped. She turned back to face the blocked exit.

"Will you do the honors?" She asked.

"Sure." Shego said as she shot hot green through the ice.

"Ready?" Kim questioned again. Shego pecked Kim on the head quickly and then steadied herself.

"Let's do this." Shego took a step with her "cane" as Kim shuffled beside her.


	7. Chapter 7:Meow

**I've decided that I'm going to play with this suspense category a little. You'll see what I mean. ((1/3))**

**Same warnings and love as always  
**

* * *

They ambled confidently for about two hours before Shego made them sit down, more because Kim was swaying than because she was hurting. She was hurting, but she tried very hard not to think about it. They had come across a large sheet of metal among the debris and sat on it. It sent a chill through both of them. Shego had to lay flat on her back to avoid a shooting pain in her leg. She shivered as the cold came over her body. Kim noticed the shaking beside her folded self.

"Shego, I have an idea to keep you warm." Kim said with a shivering smirk.

"What's that, Cupcake?" Kim rolled over and laid as much of her torso as possible onto Shego without touching her shredded side. She put her head down below Shego's neck and kissed her collarbone. Shego chuckled.

"Warmer already." She held onto Kim and enjoyed the warmth that their bodies shared.

"I don't know why, but I never thought that you would be as affectionate as you are." Shego mused.

"Why? You saw how I was with Ron."

"That was more like...flirting than affection. You're like an old cat right about now; snuggling up, getting warm, using me for my hot body. Literally. I mean, cats love body heat." Kim giggled and her body tickled Shego's.

"Meow." She said as she looked down at the green girl with a sweet smile. Shego leaned up to peck her on the lips. They had forgotten that they were surrounded by tundra until that point. Kim's whole body shivered as a decent gust of wind ran over her back. Shego tightened her grip in a vain attempt to warm the red head.

"Maybe we should try to go again." Kim said, still piled mostly on Shego.

"I'm taking this thing with us." Shego stated as she slapped the metal sheet. It was flexible and no larger than a flattened love seat sofa. She found a small, thin rod and secured it through the sheet to drag behind her.

"Why do you want that?" Kim queried.

"You never know." She replied, thinking that she would make Kim sit and be pulled soon. The girl had stared to sway slightly and continuously. Shego didn't want to scare her, so she didn't mention it, but knew what she needed to do for her Princess.

And with that, they began to walk again.


	8. Chapter 8:Nemesis

**Standby...2/3-**

* * *

"Kim!" Shego shouted as she reached out in an attempt to catch her nemesis-turned-friend. She caught her jacket, but, much to her dissatisfaction, was forced to let Kim fall when her own pain flooded her body. She faltered to the ground beside the unconscious Kim and huffed for a few moments to gain her composure. When her vision un-blurred, Shego clumsily moved the limp body to the metal sheet and laid beside Kim as much for herself as for Kim.

"Come on, Kimmy." She said as she rapped on her cheeks. She rubbed her ribs with her knuckle to try to jump her heart to pump out more blood. She needed Kim to wake up. She grew flustered and her movements more violent the longer she could not stir Kim. Soon, realizing with tears beginning to well in her eyes that she was probably hurting her, Shego stopped trying to wake her with prodding and physical persuasion. She laid her head, defeated, next to Kim's ear.

"I'm sorry, Princess." She kissed the unconscious girl's cheek as it became clear that Kim wasn't going to get up. Shego put the chilling body in a fetal position to be sure that she would be warm and, with a tearful determination in her eyes, got up and held the rod that connected to the makeshift sled. She took a deep breath and began to hobble unsteadily forward.


	9. Chapter 9:Sorry

**3/3**

* * *

Shego screamed out. The cry was full of every unpleasant emotion. She crumbled to the ground and held herself around the waist in a messy pile of her body. Her head sat on the snow as she breathed heavily and cringed in pain, unwillingly letting out small whimpers every few breaths. She tried to concentrate and get back up, but only managed to drag herself part way onto the metal sheet. Kim's peaceful face was the last thing that she saw as her vision went black.

"I'm sorry." She was unsure of if she had said those words outside of her own mind as she lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10:Comatose

**Ok, so sorry about the last few chapters. I'm a little OCD about some things and I wrote them broken just as so and thus...they kind of needed to stay broken. I hope it did build up some suspense. (and quite frankly, I needed a little time to get this ready, I just started school again.) Anyway, for a while, I didn't really know where this story was going to go and I think I've got it now, so this should get fun. **

**As always, I don't own it, I just write it. I love the love so please review and add favs. I love you guys and I really hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Shego opened her eyes to a blurred view of florescent lights blaring down at her. She covered her eyes with her forearm clumsily. She wasn't wearing her suit. She was under some white sheets and her head was propped on a pillow. Her leg felt heavy and her abdomen felt warm. As she woke up, she investigated herself. She was in a full leg cast and was wrapped in around the belly in gauze. She noticed several other bandages taped onto her skin and followed the IV drip with her eyes to a clear bag of fluid. There were tubes and wires all over her body and a machine had begun to beep.

A nurse in a green scrub came in and began to tinker with the machine and the wires.

"How are you feeling?" she said without looking at her. Shego blinked and held her head.

"Like I was hit by a truck, thanks." She said with sarcasm.

"It looks like you were. Your friend over there-" she pointed out the door "well, she's a lot less banged up than you...at least on the outside." The nurse began to pull the hospital gown away from Shego's body.

"He-hey now! What are you doing?" She said with a confused anger as she attempted move away.

"We have to change the dressing on your wound, Miss Go. Please relax." the nurse continued to pull the gown and started to fiddle with the bandages. Shego laid back with a scowl and folded her arms. She wished it was Kim fixing her up like last time. She sighed.

"How is she anyway?" She asked, trying to suppress the annoyance in her voice.

"Who? Your friend?"

"Duh." Shego rolled her eyes.

"Well, she isn't nearly as broken as you are. Problem is whatever bumped her skull. What happened anyway?" The nurse asked.

"Hit her head." Shego said distantly.

"Must have been some bump. She hasn't woken up at all. She has comatose brain waves and we're really not sure what to expect." The nurse finished putting the new gauze over Shego's wounds. She noticed Shego looking out the window with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it'll be okay. They're trying everything that they can to get her better." The nurse put a hand on Shego's arm.

"Can I see her...maybe?" Shego asked with apprehension.

"Maybe in a couple of days. You just woke up yourself." The nurse went back to fiddling with the machines.

"I'm Ellie by the way. I'm gonna be here all week at night so if you need anything, I'll be around."

"Yeh thanks." Shego replied quickly and without paying much attention.

"How long have I been in here anyway?"

"Well, they brought you in last night and its about seven now."

"So I was only out for a day."

"You've been here for a day. No one's sure how long you two were laying out in the snow. Couldn't have been too long, though. Neither of you were very close to hypothermia or anything, surprisingly."

"Great." Shego stared at the ceiling.

"Well, you're all set. The buzzer is at your side if you need anything." Ellie started to leave.

"Yeh." Shego watched her leave. When she was out of sight, Shego started to pull off the wires and sat up at the side of her bed. She felt light headed, but was suspiciously free of pain. She noticed that the beeping had started again, but only rolled her eye. Ellie rushed back in and caught Shego as she fell forward.

"Woah there!" She laid Shego back in the bed and fixed her body to lay on her back.

"You're pumped up on way too many pain killers to think about moving around that much. I told you that we'll get you to your friend in a couple of days. You need to take it easy for now." Ellie handed Shego a television remote and Shego pouted.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Shego said with a smirk, thinking that she'd outsmarted her nurse. Ellie reached below the bed and pulled out a weird, contoured metal piece.

"Oh no." Shego said quietly as her eyes grew.

"Bedpan." Ellie said with a shrug and a small sympathetic smile. Shego slapped her face and resigned herself to a couple of days of bad daytime television and humiliation.


	11. Chapter 11:Out

**Hey there. I'm probably going to have to stop updating this so frequently soon. I'm running out of backlog and school just started again and...oooh am I going to be busy. I am very excited at how interested you all seem to be though and its so encouraging that I just want to keep going and going! So, thank you to everyone who has been making this so popular. **

**Same warnings as usual, and I'm one away from 30 favs so get on it, guys! Love ya!  
**

* * *

"Ellie, so help me!" Shego shimmied around and swatted at the nurse.

"Quit it, Shego! We'll go when I'm finished with the dressing!"

"You said we'd go the second you got in!"

"I meant after I did my job." Ellie pushed down on Shego's chest to try to get her to stop squirming. Shego threw her hands at her side and stopped moving, but not before putting on her best pout.

"There." Ellie said as she patted the gauze.

"Great, lets go." Shego said, attempting to rise to her side. She ignored the pain that had become part of her being awake since they lowered her dose of painkiller.

"Alright, let me get the chair." Ellie went out of the room and returned with a wheelchair.

"You know, I can walk fine." Shego protested.

"This is the safest thing right now with your 20-gallon leg." Ellie put the breaks on the chair and helped Shego out of the bed and into the seat. She lifted the breaks and rolled Shego out of the room and down the hall. Four rooms away, Ellie turned in the door and opened a pastel blue curtain. As the curtain was pulled away, it revealed the same white sheets that Shego had been under, two familiar hands laid over each other and eventually, the peaceful, sleeping face of Kim.

Shego's mouth slackened slightly as she wheeled her chair to the bed. Ellie came behind her and aided with the movement. When she was next to the bed, Shego reached out cautiously and stroked Kim's cheek softly.

"No, no no." She said softly.

"Wake up, Princess." She said so quietly that Ellie didn't hear.

"Get out." Shego jumped and recoiled as her body began to throb. She turned to the voice, wincing. In the door of the room stood an older red haired woman who looked similar to Kim. Her face was angry and her hands were clawed. Shego's eyes grew wide.

"M-mrs. Possible, I-"

"Get out now."

"But I-" Mrs. Possible began to move into the room and toward Shego. Ellie started to move the chair, but Shego put the breaks on.

"You did this." Mrs. Possible seethed as she walked slowly and heavily to Shego.

"I didn't! I-"

"You have been nothing but bad for my daughter since the first time she saw you! You and all of you delinquent buddies."

"But-"

"You and that blue man have hurt my Kim more times than I can count and she always goes back to stop you. She never stops and I knew this would happen. I knew it! And it's your fault!"

"But I didn't-" Shego grew more quiet as she began to choke on her words.

"Out." Mrs. Possible glared down at Shego as she stopped in front of the wheelchair. Shego's own face had taken on her angry expression as she stared at the flame-haired doctor. Ellie was the one who began to wheel Shego away.

"Hey!" Shego turned in protest, but Ellie gently turned her shoulder forward and leaned down as she wheeled.

"It's best if you stay out of there for now." Ellie reasoned.

"I can take her." Shego said through her teeth.

"You probably could, but think about your friend." Ellie helped Shego back into bed.

"I'm sure it'll all get worked out when she wakes up."

"How long's that going to be?" Shego replied in annoyance.

"Patience, Shego." Ellie tucked her in.

"You better let me know the second something happens." She glared at the nurse.

"Of course." Ellie smiled. Shego sighed and turned on the television.


	12. Chapter 12:Reading 2:49

**Woo! Look at me being all productive, updating both my stories. So much better than packing. **

**Well, here we go again. I don't own 'em, I just write 'em, I love comments and wont someone please bring the favs on this story to 30? Pretty please? I'm not begging, I swear it. **

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Shego got into the wheelchair that she had convinced Ellie to leave in the room. She was getting used to wheeling herself around for when she was let out of the hospital. The physical therapist said that she might have to stay in the cast and chair for up to six months. Shego had nearly blasted the guy in rage.

She hadn't told Ellie that she had intended to sneak out of her room later in the night and try to make her way to Kim's room. Mrs. Possible definitely wouldn't be there are three in the morning. Her clock was reading 2:49.

It took Shego close to ten minutes to shimmy her body and that stupid cast by herself so that she could sit. She dreaded getting out by herself. She put her plastered leg on the metal lift of the chair and held her IV bag in her lap. Finally, she began to wheel to the door. She was cautious as she went down the hall. The metal of the contraption was anything but quiet and it took Shego all of her skill to keep herself unnoticed. Her heart raced as she turned into the room. The curtain was closed again, but Shego was able to determine that there weren't any people on the other side after peering under it.

She pushed aside the curtain and let it fall behind her as she positioned herself next to Kim's head. She took her hand and kissed it softly before looking back at her unusually pale face. Without letting go of her hand, Shego pushed aside some of her red hair and traced her jawline with her fingertips. She smiled and rested her chin on the mattress.

Shego spoke in barely audible whispers towards Kim's ear. She told her about some of the things that her brothers had done with her back when they fought together. She recited some of the best fights amongst themselves and giggled quietly every time that she told her about how Kim had beaten her again. She never stopped stroking her face and she never let go of her hand. It was a good 15 minutes of bliss for Shego and seemed so much longer. Her eyes grew more sad with every story and her voice more breathless.

"Kimmy." She said as her voice cracked. "Princess, Pumpkin, you gotta wake up. This can't be it. I know you can beat your way out of this." Shego choked as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "After all Kimmy, anything's possible for a Possible, right Cupcake?" Shego said as she tried to smile. She fought to swallow the lump in her throat, but it only made her cry harder. It sounded like nothing more than sniffles, but it was the most hurt that Shego had felt in a good, long while. Much worse that her most recent injuries by far.

She struggled to raise herself, but was determined and was eventually able to kiss Kim on the cheek and, with more struggle, a soft kiss on her warm lips. Shego sighed slightly with a sad smile as she sat back down.

"That always works in fairy tales, doesn't it Princess? I guess you're not a real princess then. That's fine." Shego wiped her cheeks with her palm as they began to sting. She kissed her salty, moist hand and placed it on Kim's cheek softly and purposefully.

"You're always gonna be my princess." She scrunched her face and took deep breaths in an attempt to get herself looking half way normal again.

Suddenly, she noticed breathing and footsteps that she could tell were failing to try to be stealthy. Shego braced herself for the worse. She watched as the curtain was drawn away slightly.

"M-m-miss Go..." a scruffy young man in a uniform said shakily. She raised an eyebrow at him. She noticed his uniform was from Global Justice.

"Miss Go, if you go back to your room, I promise I won't tell Mrs. Possible that you were in here."

"Why shouldn't I tell her that you dimwits left your post?" She said quietly but angrily.

"Well, I think that Mrs. Possible might kill you if she finds out that you were anywhere near her daughter. She was insisting on getting a different room but the nurses talked her out of it. Please, Miss Go, I honestly only have your best interest in mind."

"Like you ever have my best interest in mind. I'm the villain, remember?" She said spitefully as she began to wheel out of the room, her mood spoiled. She glanced at his badge. 'Leo'. He scooted behind her chair and began to push, but she swatted at him.

"Quit it, _Leo._" She emphasized his name with a tone of disgust.

"We know you tried to help her, Miss Go. We hold you at no fault for this. We actually commend you for your efforts. You're not even going to jail with Drakken."

"Well that's great, Leo." She used the emphasis again. "However, I couldn't care less if I get put away at this point just as long as-" She caught herself quickly in her babbling as she realized that she was saying too much.

"As long as, Miss Go?" Leo questioned. She searched her mind quickly for a half way decent response.

"As long as I get out of this hole." She said coldly. She wheeled out of the room and towards her own.

"Nurse!" She called down the hall. Ellie walked to her looking surprised.

"That's it, you've lost wheelchair privilege." She said as she followed Shego into her room and helped her back onto the bed.

"Doesn't matter." She said, defeated.

"Hey, I have some news that I bet would cheer you up."

"Spill." Shego said simply.

"I'm not really supposed to tell you this so mums the word, but we just got some news from the neurology tests thats your friend is starting to look a whole lot better. They think that she might even wake up tonight, maybe tomorrow." Ellie smiled. Shego's stomach flipped at the news. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to breath normally.


	13. Chapter 13:Flutter

**I'm soooo sorry this has taken so long to put up. School consumed me, I'm in the process of being evicted/moving from my family home, I busted my ankle in Providence while frolicking... It's been interesting. Sorry for that life story just now.**

**On with the show!**

**This is a little short, but its a few mini moments leading to what you've all been waiting for I'm sure. I don't own it, please show love, enjoy!  
**

* * *

She felt something on her skin. It felt like it could have been somewhere on her head, but she wasn't sure. There was a soothing murmuring near her which was very pleasant. She concentrated on the murmuring and the repetitive feeling that was probably on her head. She felt a pure wash of happy and contentment flow over her. She felt a quick shock somewhere near where the repetitive motion had been and then a bigger, melting shock right at the center of her. She felt eased as all of her melted into the feeling. The murmuring continued briefly and she thought that she felt a small, happy wetness on her, but it all quickly faded. She floated back to wherever it was that she had been before.

000000000000000000000000000

There was a ringing around her head. She couldn't see anything, but she had definitely stopped dreaming. She felt warm, close to hot. She tried to make a noise, but failed.

The ringing turned from a steady sound into a intermittent beeping. It was loud. It rang through her head like a jackhammer. She tried to scream out, but she didn't know how.

"Nrrrsssss!" She heard a sharp, muffled scream that slowly died off and faded away. The beeping would not stop. She started with trying to breath. She was successful. Then she tried to tell her finger to move. That seemed to work too. She told herself that she would see at the count of three.

One.

Two.

Three...

0000000000000000000000000

She turned her head to a frantic sound as she fought to flutter her eyes open.

"Mrs. Possible! Please, you need to remain calm!"

"She wont ruin this!" the voice screeched. She felt a hand on each of her own.

"Kim. Darling. Please." The voice pleaded softly, but far too close to her ear. Kim cringed for a moment and tried to get a grip on the sights around her. She looked past the imposing white jacket which was preventing her from focusing. Beyond the shape and past some other shapes was a girl in a chair with skin so pale that it seemed to glow against her shimmering black hair. She knew who it was.

"Shego." Kim mouthed with hardly a squeak as her face softened and took on a light smile. Mrs. Possible spun quickly to look with an angry confusion at Shego.

"Hey Princess." Shego said with an unsure grin as she shrugged. Kim settled into a smile as she looked towards Shego, ignoring everything else. Mrs. Possible's eyebrows furrowed before she spun back to Kim and put her concerned face back.

"Kim. It's mommy. I'm right here, baby." Mrs. Possible put a hand on Kim's face. Kim shuttered reflexively at the touch. Feeling rejected, Mrs. Possible removed her hand and backed away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She got up and walked to the door.

"I don't know whats going on but if you hurt her-" Mrs. Possible stared down at Shego. "-so help you." She finished and walked out. Shego watched her leave in confusion. She blinked and turned back to Kim who was still smiling in her direction. Shego wheeled up to the bedside.

"You never fail to make a grand entrance, do ya Princess?" Shego played with the hair over Kim's face softly. Kim smiled sleepily.

"I think she's kinda hurt, Cupcake and she already isn't happy with me. You better be nice when she comes back." Kim hummed in affirmation.

"But for now-" Shego grinned as she leaned over the bedside and pecked Kim on the cheek.

"For now, I can stay like this for a while." She took Kim's hand.

"I heard you." Kim said softly.

"Yes, you hit your head, not your eardrum." Shego said, confused.

"When I was sleeping." Shego chuckled lightly.

"Really? I didn't think that stuff actually worked. What'd you hear?"

"Dunno." Kim took a deep breath.

"You okay?"

"It was nice." Kim closed her eyes and smiled.

"Glad to be of service, Princess." Shego kissed Kim lightly on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14:Rehab

**And that's it. I'm officially out of buffer! Don't worry, there are still going to be updates, but I'm kind of...stuck...right now with all of my ongoing fics. I mean, I know where I want to go, I'm just not sure how to get there. **

**Sorry that this chapter is a little...fillerish? had to be done. As usual, I don't own 'em, I just write 'em, but I sure as hell own what I write!  
**

* * *

"I don't like this." Kim said as she stood leaning against a railing.

"Oh be quiet and do what they say, you whiner." Shego teased from her position between the balance bars. "Physical therapy ain't for chumps."

"But I can't stand up!"

"And that's why you're here!"

Shego had been instructed to work the rest of her body while her leg healed so that she wouldn't waste her muscles. Kim had lots of problems with balance that needed to be dealt with. Kim mocked Shego when she came back from therapy the first few times, but now the playing field was even and Shego was in her teasing prime again.

"Don't make me come over there!" Shego grinned as she saw Kim teetering. Her therapist steadied her without helping her.

"Please do!" Kim returned the taunt with a wink and a smile that caused her to fall entirely to one side. The therapist caught her and re-oriented her. Shego was in hysterics.

"Don't be frightened, Miss Possible. It's only your first day. You're doing very well." The therapist was kind and as helpful as he could be. Shego was still laughing.

"Kimmy!" She tried to stop laughing. "Kimmy, you look so cute when you go boom!" She tried not to laugh, but failed. Kim stuck her tongue out. Shego only winked back as her laughter subsided. Shego raised and lowered her body between the balance bars. It still hurt to move around a lot; the bite wounds were deep and not entirely healed yet. Her leg was resting on a stool as she moved, the plastic starting to distort under the weight of her full leg cast. She had several signatures on it now.

Kim had spent a lot of her time since waking up a week ago in Shego's room. She reluctantly let Ron sign her leg when Kim pulled out the puppy eyes. Monique had come by and was actually interesting to have a conversation with. Even the Japanese ninja girl Yori came by to wish Kim well and spent some time with Shego.

It had been awkward every time someone new came by. First, Kim's family (without Dr. Mrs. Possible) found Kim in Shego's room while they had been playing chess. Dr. Possible and Jim and Tim spent the next three hours assisting the girls in an epic battle of the chessboard. Dr. Possible was on Kim's "team" and Jim and Tim played on Shego's side to beat their sister and father. By the end, Shego and the Tweebs were hi-fiving and trash talking the others. Kim was just glad that the Possible males seemed to be taking to Shego.

Mr. Possible had spoken with the receptionist of the hospital so that whenever Mrs. Possible was coming up to see Kim, the nurse's station would get a call and Kim could be sure to be in her bed and away from Shego's room. Kim was thinking that her mother knew what was going on, but she completely ignored anything related to Shego when she was around. Kim was trying to think of some way to get her mother to stop spazzing out about Shego, but even the teen hero was coming up with nothing. It was beginning to bother Shego as well.

One afternoon, Kim came wheeling into Shego's room after her mother had left and found Shego watching television with a sour expression on her face.

"Cheer up, Sheshe, my mom isn't coming back tonight so I'm all yours..." Kim gingerly ran the back of her fingers down Shego's bare arm. Shego only looked away and furrowed her eyebrows. Kim sat back in her chair, confused.

"Did something happen?" She asked quietly. Shego didn't turn.

"You could tell her to fuck off if you really wanted to." Kim sat stunned for a minute at Shego's brashness. It was the most coarse that she had been in a long while. Knowing, Kim dropped her head.

"I should, shouldn't I?" She said softly to herself. Hearing the drop in Kim's voice, Shego turned to her, her face softer. She rolled her eyes back as she spoke. She didn't want to see Kim looking so torn up.

"Look, its hardly any of my business, right? I'm just saying, its your life. She can't tell you what to do. You graduated, you're over 18, you're a big girl now. I think that you're old enough to choose your own girlfriend..." Shego inhaled the last word sharply as she realized what she had said. Her eyes darted between the walls and Kim as she watched her head rise up with a grin. Shego braced herself.

"That's the first time either of us said..."

"Yeah..." Shego trailed off. Kim smiled wider and tried to get up out of the chair. Shego, noticing the struggle, leaned over instead where Kim kissed her. When they broke away, Kim sighed dreamily as she settled in.

"You're jealous, huh?" She questioned sincerely. Shego looked mildly annoyed.

"I don't really do jealous, Princess."

"No, its alright. I think that you're just a little put off by my mom. She'll come around."

"We'll see about that, Kimmy. She is piiiised! At me."

"That's not going to change what you are to me, weather she likes it or not. I think that she thinks that she can scare you off or something." Kim laughed at the thought. Shego scoffed in amusement.

"I think we can take her." Shego suggested playfully.

"You want to beat my mother?" Kim replied with both alarm and laughter.

"Yeah! Come on, we'll get her in a headlock and give her noogies until she gives us the O.K." Kim was in hysterics.

"I'm serious! Let's do this." Shego smiled to see her princess feeling so good. Kim tried to stop laughing and it worked eventually. She kissed Shego quickly and tenderly.

"Let's hope that it doesn't have to go there." Kim smiled as she held Shego's grinning cheeks. Kim had thought from time to time lately about what was going to happen when the girls were discharged. Drakken was in jail in a steel box. Anything related to him was probably not happening. Kim had thought about what she was going to do when she couldn't just wheel down the hallway and see Shego. She tried not to think about it because she didn't like it. She didn't like thinking about what it was going to be like without Shego being around whenever she wanted her. She only hoped that, if nothing else, Shego would stay out of trouble.

* * *

"Ladies!" Ellie shouted as she quickly turned away from the view that she had walked in on. Kim had been wheeling around and snuck into Shego's room and Shego had helped Kim onto her bed. The clothing was on, but the scene was obviously not innocent. Shego was propped on her arm and kissed Kim's neck from above. Kim's arms were slung around Shego's neck and clutching her top. Even after Ellie had walked behind the closed curtain, the girls were slow to separate. They stole giggling glances at each other as Shego laid back on her pillow and Kim rolled onto her side.

"Girls, you do realize that that sort of thing is really frowned upon in a hospital, don't you? You could have hurt yourselves. Neither of you is very mobile yet." Ellie reasoned from behind the curtain, still holding her hand over her eyes.

"Doesn't mean we're not flexible." Shego teased, eliciting a surprised chuckle from Kim.

"Is it safe?" Ellie questioned as she tapped the curtain.

"Geez Ellie, it's not like anyone was naked. You're almost as prudish as Kimmy here." Shego motioned with a flick of her head. Kim, who had been blushing since Ellie had come in turned and even brighter red. Ellie walked around the curtain cautiously with a syringe in hand.

"I'm not a prude, I'm just doing my job. Turn over, Shego."

"Wha? Why?" She raised an eyebrow and looked cautious. Ellie simply held up the needle. Shego sighed and rolled over. It was always an injection or a new pill or something happening to her. She was beginning to think that she being used in medical experimentation because of all of the stuff that they put in her. Kim took her hand and stroked her knuckles and smiled as she watched Shego flinch when the needle poked through her skin.

"Ellie, how much longer do we have in here anyway?" Kim spoke softly, never taking her eyes away from Shego. Ellie finished the injection and put the needle in a biohazard box.

"Well, they want to make sure that you have enough of your functionality to not injure yourself and they want to be sure that Shego is well enough not to have any complications. You're almost there, you just have to be patient." With that, Ellie smiled and left the room. Kim noticed that Shego's face had fallen and she was looking into the distance. Kim held her face and kissed her softly.

"What's on your mind?" She stroked the shimmering black hair. Shego laid a hand softly on Kim's cheek and just stared for a moment before smiling lightly.

"I never thought that being in a hospital could be a dream vacation." She chuckled quietly and closed her eyes.

"Kimmy, when we get out of here, what's going to happen with this? You and me, I mean, we already have a problem with your mother. I'm pretty sure that we can expect that kind of weirdness from anyone who has been watching us for the past few years. And you're going away anyway. And I'm...out of work I guess." Kim simply smiled at Shego.

"I've been thinking about it too. I don't really know what we're supposed to do. I can deal with a long distance relationship. I have methods of getting to you no matter where you are anyway. I'm not letting you go, Shego." She took the hand on her cheek into her own and brought it to her lips to lay a lingering kiss on the top.

"We can probably take care of anyone who wants to say anything about us being together. They'll just have to get used to it." Kim spoke quietly, but with a strong confidence.

"You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Well, more stubborn really. I don't want to let you go. When I want something, I'm going to get it. I find ways." Shego laughed at Kim.

"Wow, a little selfish eh?" Shego winked at Kim. Kim smiled.

"You're mine now!" Kim said as she perked up and moved as if it were slow motion to bite onto Shego's neck. Shego gasped and started to giggle.

"What are you, some sort of vampire?"

"I thought you liked that?" Kim said, looking a little scared.

"I didn't say stop, did I? Shego put on a playfully cynical look and Kim reached in to clutch the green neck.


	15. Chapter 15:Homeless

**Woo! There are so many things that I should be doing instead of this...like memorizing 70 art history images _ So you all better leave the love! If you want of course...threats are mean. Luckily, writing this has given me an idea of how to proceed with this story so horray! I don't own anything except what I write, but if I did I would never ditch KP for crap like Jonas ...**

**Anyway, kisses and enjoy!

* * *

**

"She's leaving today." Shego spoke into her pillow as she received yet another injection.

"Yes she is. She's been doing really well. So have you."

"I don't know if I want to go." Ellie smiled sympathetically.

"I know it's hard, but you already signed the discharge papers."

"That's hardly a reason." Shego said distantly.

"I think you missed the joke there, Shego."

"Whatever." She flinched as the syringe was removed from her skin. There was a familiar creaking in the hallway.

"Shego?" Mr. Possible's voice whispered around the doorway. He peered slightly in.

"Come on in, Dr. P." Shego spoke with little emotion.

"This isn't a visit for me." He disappeared behind the doorway to reappear pulling Kim in a wheelchair. Shego closed her eyes and exhaled as she felt her stomach drop. Nobody said a word. Kim wheeled up to Shego's bed and stood up slowly. Her father and Ellie stood close by in case of any instability. She got closer and closer to Shego whose breathing was becoming erratic. Shego tried so hard to keep face.

"You're doing so amazing, Princess." Shego's voice cracked slightly as she spoke in a reserved tone. Kim simply smiled slightly and ran her fingertips through some of Shego's hair. She brought her head down to meet her forehead to Shego's.

"You know that I love you." Kim spoke in a slight whisper that only they could hear. She saw Shego's cheeks darken. Satisfied, she kissed her lips tenderly. She lingered in the sensation of cold and warm for a few moments, taking in the taste, the feel. Pulling back just a bit, she saw the path of one lone tear from Shego's eye. Carefully and discretely, she brought her palm to rest on her cheek and used her thumb to wipe away the trail. Shego smiled and reached up to pull her into another kiss.

"We'll figure it out. We're going to be together for a long, long time." Kim whispered. Shego stroked her cheek.

"Go, before your mother comes looking."

"Let her." Kim was unfaltering. With a weak smile and a hand along her jaw, Shego pushed Kim back.

"We need to be careful." She took Kim's hand. "We need to be patient." Kim smiled though a questioning face.

"When did you become so safe and careful?"

"I can't lose you because of something stupid."

"Kimmycub..." Mr. Possible put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "You were swaying." Kim held Shego's hand as she sat down. Shego stroked her fingers with her thumb. Kim stared at the hands for a moment before she kissed Shego's and let go slowly.

"I love you." She mouthed as she was wheeled out of the room. Shego laid on her pillow staring at the door long after she was gone. She sat up suddenly.

"I'm homeless!" Startled, Ellie turned to stare in concern.

"What are you talking about?"

"I. am. home. less. I have nowhere to go!" Shego put a palm on her forehead as heart beat sped up. She started to breathe quickly.

"You signed the papers saying that you were ok to be released." Ellie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I KNOW that! I still have nowhere to go! Dr. D's labs were my places."

"Are there any still around?"

"Does it matter? It's not like any of them are wheelchair accessible." She was irritated in panic.

"Okay, okay. Relax for a minute. Do you have any friends? Family?"

"The extent of my friendships just got discharged." Ellie gave a sympathetic look.

"Family?" Shego stared silently with a twitching eye for a moment. Ellie looked confused again.

"What?" She paused as Shego still stared. "No, really. What?"

"No way." Shego spoke through clenched teeth.

"Wait, so you have family then?"

"Unfortunately." She mumbled.

"Shego, it's pretty obvious that you're not fond of them...but what are your choices right now?"

"A box under the bridge. Sounds pretty good in comparison."

"Oh, come on. Call them. See what happens."

"You have got to be kidding."

00

"Hello? Mego? Yeah. I know. Look! It pains me to ask this but..."

00

"There you go, Kim. All safe and buckled in." Mrs. Possible rechecked the seatbelt as she spoke.

"Mom. I am capable of putting on a seatbelt. And feeding myself. And bathing myself." She was trying not to sound annoyed.

'And choosing my own girlfriend.' She thought quickly.

"I just need to be sure." Mrs. Possible tugged on the belt once more before she closed the door. She finally sat in the passenger seat and immediately looked back to inspect her daughter again.

"Anne, honey. Kimmy is fine." Mr. Possible tried to reason with his wife, but realized that he would likely get nowhere.

"I know that, James." She said passive aggressively without looking away.

"Mom! You're starting to freak me out!"

'Starting?' She thought to herself.

"Is it illegal to look at the child that I bore after a 32 hour labour?"

"Mom! Come on!"

"Anne, please relax just a little." Mr. Possible put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Do not patronize me, James Timothy Possible. I am a grown woman."

"I understand that dear, but you're going to cause a commotion for Kim and none of us need that right now." He spoke quietly and calmly. Mrs. Possible stared at her husband for a moment before she turned sharply to face out the front window.

The rest of the ride was silent, but the tension in the air was thicker than any glue. Mr. Possible's knuckles grew white from his grip on the steering wheel. Kim watched her mother in the side mirror. She stared up and forward for the whole ride. When they arrived at the house, Mrs. Possible carried Kim's duffle bag in and did not look at her husband nor her daughter. Mr. Possible came around to help Kim into the house.

Jim,Tim, Monique and Ron had set up a small welcome home party. There was a homemade banner and a cake creation of Ron's. It was definitely from Ron being that it read, "Horray for Kim!" and then in smaller letters, "Love Ron." The letters even looked like Ron's handwriting. It was very pretty, though.

The twins and Ron argued over who would get to hug Kim first while Monique stole the honour. Eventually, all of the boys fell in and joined into a large group hug. The boys went to get sodas for everyone, giving Kim and Monique a moment alone. Monique had always been fairly observant.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Feeling pretty good. I can walk pretty well now."

"Girl, you KNOW that is not what i mean." Kim knew. Kim knew exactly what she wanted, but it was so hard to talk about.

"I...I don't know where she is. I'm scared." Monique put arm around her.

" When it's meant to be, it works itself out." Monique spoke softly as the boys came back. They sat and things seemed mostly normal. Kim's mind wondered often though to where her villainess was.

00

"Nice fake smile, Shego."

"How's it going, Hego?"


	16. Chapter 16:Monique

**You wont believe this but I had written the original chapter 15 on another computer and then life happened and I forgot and ended up forgetting that I wrote it. So I wrote another chapter 15 which this is! So I had to retrofit it to be chapter 16, but it worked out alright. And I have a pretty good idea of plot. **

**Oh and also, I'm sorry about disappearing but school like, ate me. I can't say it wont happen again, but enjoy this for now! Love you guys =)**

**

* * *

**

"I'm not going to let you fall." Shego spoke softly to Kim. Kim held her hand as she sat on the side of the bed. Shego was in her wheelchair back in her hospital room again. An infection had exploded from the bite wounds on her side and landed her back in the hospital after two days with her brothers, which was entirely too long to spend with her brothers.

"This is probably not a good idea." Kim's breathing was starting to hitch as she got nervous. She had snuck away from the rehab room down the hall to come see Shego.

"I saw how well you did with Franco in rehab the other day. You can do this." She held tight to Kim's hands and tugged slightly to try to urge her to stand.

"What if I fall? I'll hurt you."

"I'm fine and I'll be fine." Shego leaned out of her chair and kissed the blindfold over Kim's eyes. She sat back and grasped her hands again. Kim took a deep breath and shuffled her feet. Slowly, she leaned forward and moved her body to standing. Shego spoke encouraging snippets quietly the whole time. Whenever Kim would falter slightly, Shego's hand tightened instantly and stayed stable for her. Kim's lips turned up slowly with every successful step as she gained confidence.

"Princess, you are amazing." Shego swooned as she stared. The comment caused Kim's heart to jump and her smile to explode over her face. Unfortunately, the excitement caused her to lose balance. Shego was only partially able to stop Kim from falling. She ended up slowly and gracefully falling until she was seated on Shego's good leg. It was hardly a fall. Shego had full control. She made sure that her princess was safe and set her down almost as if she had floated down.

"I'm so sorry." Kim said, terrified. Shego only smiled as she brought her face to Kim's. She was surprised at first, but Kim quickly entered into the kiss.

"You did good, Cupcake." Shego said with a grin only inches from Kim's face as she lifted the blindfold. She stared up into her eyes and toyed with the fiery hair. Kim blushed and looked down slightly.

"You are too cute." Shego said as she kissed Kim quickly. She held her around the waist and looked into her eyes with a light grin.

"What'cha looking at?" Kim said with a giggle and her arms around Shego's neck.

"Prettiest thing in the world." Shego's eyes were lidded and her face was peaceful. Kim giggled more and moved to get up. She untied the handkerchief and kissed it before handing it back to Shego.

"Where are you going?" Shego asked playfully. Kim looked back with a small, sad smile.

"It can't be three already." Shego said softly. Kim simply nodded. Shego reached out behind her and found Kim's hand. She tugged her softly to her and pulled her slowly into a kiss. They lingered until Shego noticed the swaying. She grasped Kim's shoulders and held them as she pulled away. She put her chin on Kim's shoulder.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked against her closed eyes. She was trying very hard not to tear up. Kim began to stroke Shego's hair, feeling her skin go cold against her cheek.

"We'll work it out."

"You're leaving again." Shego almost whispered against the thickness in her throat. Catching herself, she stiffened a bit. "That is, I'm glad that you can go home. You...in the snow I thought you might have...and now you're just perfect." She pushed Kim back a little to smile at her. Kim could see the glassy thickness in her eyes. She took her face in her hands and kissed her again quickly.

"I'll be back to see you. The infection will clear up really soon and you can go too." Kim smiled and stroked Shego's cheek. Shego's first thought was "Go to where?" but she kept it to herself. She didn't want to worry Kim. She had been thinking for a while about someone, anyone who would let her stay that was not Hego, Mego and the Wegos. As far as Kim knew, she was staying with some unnamed friend. She put on a smile, though. She did everything that she could to look happy.

"You'll come back?"

"Absolutely." Kim giggled quietly. Shego pulled Kim to her slowly and held her. Realizing that she needed to let her go before Dr. Mrs. Possible showed up, Shego loosened her arms and brushed cheeks as Kim stood up.

"I'll be back." Kim walked towards the door. She looked back before she turned the corner. "I will."

Shego wheeled out of the doorway and looked around the corner. She did the best she could to hide behind the corner so that people in the main hall couldn't see her. She watched the Possibles come down the hall and disappear into the rehab room. She heard muffled excited and happy chatter. A pulling started across her ribs as she listened. As she watched Kim walk out of the room slowly and being helped by her parents, the pulling took over her whole chest. She clutched her breastbone as she watched the family walk out of the wing.

Just as the family was about to turn the corner, Shego saw Dr. Mrs. Possible slow. She looked back in the direction of the room she knew Shego's was in. She probably didn't see her because she did not look directly at her, but her look was not of scorn. It was sort of sad, long.

Suddenly, she turned and left. Shego snapped out of the frightened tenseness which she didn't realize that she had entered. Her breath came heavy and needy. She had rarely been so scared. She didn't know why Dr. Mrs. Possible had made her that nervous all of a sudden. She could deal with Kim's mom being angry, but that look as so sad, so painful. Shego thought that she was probably the cause of that feeling and to do that to someone so close to Kim made her shutter. And she hated that she felt that way.

She wheeled back to her room and thought. She was always the hardened one. There were few things that could upset her to any emotion beyond anger. She hated that feeling and it wreaked havoc with her mind. She hated that feeling, but she was willing to have it for Kim. She was willing to learn to feel something other than anger. She had to if she wanted to keep Kim.

"Shego?" She jumped back into reality and looked for the source of the voice.

"Monique?" Her face contorted in question.

"Hey there!" She finished wheeling Shego back into her room so that she could take a seat on the bed.

"Kim left a few minutes ago." Shego said without emotion.

"I know that; I saw her on the way in. I'm here for you though!" Monique grinned wide and Shego raised an eyebrow at the enthusiasm.

"How are you, girl? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"It's cool. I'm finally getting back into shape, on top anyway."

"How long 'till they let you out of here?"

"I dunno. They usually say a couple of weeks."

"How long 'till you're out of the chair?"

"Too long."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you going when you get out of here? Not back to your brother's right? You hate it there, right?" Monique cocked her head sideways a bit. Shego nodded and shrugged.

"Well, I have a proposition for you then." She smirked.

"Here's the thing. I'm planning to get this apartment and I have this spare room. Now, I've been saving up for a while, but I don't know if I can pay full rent after a few months on my salary so...do you wanna be my roomie?" Monique leaned forward on her legs and her smile showed her teeth. Shego backed away a bit, but she was thinking. Why not? She needed a place. She had just been offered one. And it was away from her brothers.

"Of course, you're gonna have to get a job and stuff."

"Of course." Shego said absent-mindedly.

"So what do you say?" Monique extended her hand.

"Alright." Shego said softly, shaking Monique's hand.

"Spankin'!"


	17. Chapter 17:Veil

**Oh man guys. I suck so bad. I'm so sorry. School, graduation, thesis, life, con, ugh. Well I'm back and this baby has a few more chapters in her so lets get riding, right?**

* * *

"I better not see you here again!"

"I wont be." Shego said to Ellie as she helped her into Monique's car.

"It has been nice getting to know you though." Ellie said with a smile.

"Yeah well, you got my number and my email so let me know and we can do something sometime."

"Sounds good. Now don't slack on your PT and keep that wound clean! You should be walking and jumping around in no time."

"More like in four or more months but thanks for trying." Shego waved lightly as she closed the car door. Ellie went inside and Shego turned to Monique.

"Are you sure you want me around?" Shego was still apprehensive about the whole situation but Monique was not concerned.

"I wouldn't tell you to come if I didn't want you there. I can't say that we're always going to get along and whatever, but if you can deal with me, I can deal with you."

"Sounds fair enough to me."

"Okay! I got a surprise for you before we go home, girl. Hold onto your hat."

"I'm not wearing one." Shego said without emotion.

"It's a figure of speech..." Monique wasn't sure if Shego was being sarcastic or insulting.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just a little spacey, you know?"

"It's all good, Shego. Just wait till you see what I got you though!"

"When you say it with all that excitement, I get a little concerned you know. It's either going to be really excellent or really...not..." Shego had been feeling strange over the past week or so as they were flushing the infection from her in the hospital. It felt lonely and just generally strange in her world lately and she was not used to feeling that way. Her confidence and ego had been worn and she just wanted to get to something stable as soon as possible. She also wanted Possible.

And she had thought about it. It was possibly the lack of Kim that made her feel isolated and unfamiliar with herself. It was such a strange feeling for Shego to have latched onto the comfort and the good feelings that Kim had been giving to her freely and even stranger to suddenly not have them.

Monique picked up on Shego's weird state. For planning and going over logistics of Shego moving in, Monique had spend a few hours of nearly every day of the past week in Shego's hospital room. Whether she had wanted to or not, she had gotten good at noticing things about Shego. She was no where near as in tune with her as Kim was but it was enough to notice that Shego was in need of something.

The car rolled to a stop outside of the Middleton East park and Shego turned to Monique with a puzzled look. As she looked in Monique's direction, out the driver side window, Shego saw what she couldn't believe was there. She noticed first the flow of a familiar red haircut. As the figure talked and gestured to the other person in the car, she moved and there Shego saw the face of Kim. And it clicked.

Like a veil on a bride, the feelings of strangeness were lifted off of Shego.

"Monique..." the words refused to form in Shego's mind.

"Shut up and go get the girl, girl!" With that, Monique got out of the driver side door and pulled Shego's wheelchair from the back seat. She opened the door for a still stunned and slightly grinning Shego.

"Come on in, Shego! Time is wasting!" The pair moved Shego into the seat and she wheeled herself to the other car. She rapped lightly on the glass. Kim turned to face the knock and her eyes went wide at what was right outside her window. Shego noticed Dr. Mr. Possible in the driver's seat as he grinned and turned to get out of the car.

"Shego!" Kim cried out, but was muffled by the car door. She tried to open the door but it clinked on the bars of Shego's chair. Kim began to laugh out and Shego noticed the start of moisture in Kim's eyes. Kim motioned for Shego to move her chair; she had been to dumbfounded to do so without prompting. She moved and the door opened immediately. In an instant, Kim was lunging at Shego and in her arms. She stroked her hair and kissed her all the while giggling. Shego could not help erupting into a wide smile whenever her lips were not covered by Kim.

"I can't believe you're here!" Kim said softly as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I can't believe it's really you." Shego said, still wide eyed and bewildered.

"I don't want to not be with you, Shego. I can't stand it. It just feels like everything that's been weird since I left the hospital goes away and everything is right when I get to be with you. I need to be with you, Shego! I lo-" She covered her mouth, catching herself from her excitement.

"You love me." Shego said simply and quietly as she smiled and grinned. She needed to do something with her feelings so she pulled Kim to her again with a bit of force which caused Kim to giggle as they kissed. When they broke again, Kim stared at Shego. Shego playfully pecked her lips.

"I love you." Kim said, staring into Shego's eyes. Shego pulled Kim to hold her in her arms. She remembered after a few moments and all of the excitement where they were and what was going on. She turned to Monique and Dr. Mr. Possible.

"Thank you." She said quietly. They nodded and smiled. Kim stood up and leaned on the car and Shego's chair.

"Dad, Monique, I can't ever thank you enough for doing this."

"Girl! This is nothing! Enjoy being together, okay?"

"Right, KimmyCub. We like seeing you happy. Both of you." Dr. Mr. Possible walked to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Kim smiled, but it fell.

"Daddy, why can't mom see this? Why can't she see how happy Shego makes me?

"She'll come around, Kim. It's just a lot for her to take in."

"She hasn't yet, dad. She doesn't seem to be changing her mind anytime soon. This makes me...so happy, so incredibly happy and I can't even share it with my mom! I can't talk to her about it, I can't tell her how awesome it feels, I want to just go on and on and on but she wont listen. She doesn't want to see me happy." Kim shouted and began to cry. Shego pulled her close and held her head against her shoulder.

"It's not like that, Kim. You know that it isn't"

"It is though, dad." Dr. Mr. Possible walked away from the girls and went to stand by Monique again.

"Dr. P, I don't know how you wanna handle this, but something's gotta happen."

"I know, Monique. I just...don't really know how to fix this."

"Well, at least we can do this for them for now." He nodded and they both went to sit on a bench.

"It's okay, Kimmy." Shego soothed as she held tight to Kim.

"This is never going to stop, Shego. I'll get to see you in passing when we go for therapy for however long that lasts and then whenever we can be snuck around for each other. I hate my mom, Shego! I hate her for this!"

"Don't say that, Kimmy."

"Why shouldn't I? Isn't it her fault that this sucks for you too? Or doesn't it suck for you?" Kim retorted defensively.

"Princess, not being able to see you whenever I damn well please is miserable. It is the hardest thing that I have had to do aside from trying not to completely lose it when I thought you were dead. You're here. I'm here. We both made it through some pretty hard core stuff, Kim. And I'm not just talking about up in the Ice Lands. We always come back and we always come back one step stronger than before, one point better. We can wait for her to come around. We are strong, powerful chicks, Kimmy! We have the rest of our lives to be together. This is just a little setback for now." Shego stroked Kim's hairline softly and watched her eyes glass over again.

"I just want to stay with you, Shego."

"I know, Kimmy. And we'll get there. We just need to get through this, okay?" Kim nodded and Shego kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Kimmy."


	18. Chapter 18:Step

**...Yeah. I don't even know. I hope the suspense was enough for ya? ...I apologize for the wait and to anyone who has stuck around this long, I love you dearly. Please enjoy some raunchy times and some serious alliteration.**

**Also, if this seems repetitive or a different style, I similarly apologize. As you might imagine, I sort of evolved in writing over the time lapse.**

**The end is nigh for this one, my dears. And look whose come back...**

* * *

Shego lazed as she watched the television. It was not really her style - there were many other things that she could be doing that would be far more productive and far less brain-rotting, but she just didn't have the drive. So she sat. The bulky cast mocked her and the still swollen areas of her body that were bandaged ached lightly. She was acutely aware of every slice in her skin, every cell that was mending. She hated it. She had been so over this whole ordeal long, long ago.

From what she was able to gather from conversations and gossip, Kimmy faired no better. Her recovery had slowed to a crawl and no one could figure out why. She walked with crutches and usually had someone next to her just in case. Shego wanted to be that person. She wanted to be that person badly. But since the afternoon at the park, Kim's mom pretty much had her on lockdown in an attempt to hasten her recovery. Clearly the effect was reversed.

And so Shego lazed; alone and lonely, bored and going batty. Monique was a great friend. She did what she could to get information on Kim and relay messages and notes. Computer and phone messages were monitored for Kim as paranoia seemed to fall over her mother.

Monique was also very patient with Shego. Many a possession had been lost in the various moving about and attempts at standing of Shego. It was not an emotion that she enjoyed or welcomed, but Shego found herself feeling very remorseful. She felt as though she was weak for it, that she had gone soft, even though rationally she knew that was not true.

And as the sun set on another wasted day, Shego anticipated the opening of the door and the return of her roommate, hopefully offering some much needed companionship. But she was late. It irritated Shego just slightly. She felt snubbed.

An hour later, she heard footsteps in the hallway outside the front door. Shego put on her best angry pout and readied herself to deliver a stellar guilt trip. The footsteps were slow and they stopped outside the door. She watched as the door creaked open and Monique poked her head around.

"You decent?"

"You crazy?" Shego retorted impatiently.

"Just checkin'. Sorry I'm late, had to pick up a treat." Shego raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did you bring home pie or something? I hope it's not pumpkin." She made a face of mild disgust.

"Funny you should bring up pumpkin…"

"Alright, what's the idea here, Mo?" Shego's patience had run out and Monique was still hanging on the mostly closed door. She started to chuckle, confusing Shego more. And then, a second giggle started - a familiar giggle. Shego's eyes went wide and she scrambled to get up, temporarily forgetting that she couldn't. She fell sideways and swore she felt some stitches snap. She seethed and curled in on herself.

"Girl! What is wrong with you?!" Monique rushed to help Shego upright.

"Shego, oh my- Shego, you're alright, aren't you?" Instantly, the pain faded. She opened her eyes to view the cure in the form of the redhead. Kim hobbled slowly, supported by her crutches and clearly worried.

"Kimmy…" Shego spoke softly as she waited for Kim to come to her. Monique, feeling that Shego was no longer in peril, went to help Kim along to sit beside Shego. They hugged and melted.

"Well, KP you probably have like, two hours max 'till Mama Possible expects you. Make it worth it. I'll be back in an hour and a half." Monique quickly made her way out the door and left the girls alone together. Shego had yet to let go of Kim.

"Kimmy, I've been legitimately tortured before but it was nothing compared to this." She spoke into the crook of her neck, determined to collect as much time connected to Kim as she could. Kim didn't respond, but Shego felt her breathing change.

"Oh- oh, Princess…" She softly lifted Kim from her shoulder and toyed with the hair near her ears. Kim stared blankly through the tears in her eyes.

"Why can't I get better, Shego? What's wrong with me?" Immediately, Shego pulled her back to her and held her, resolving not to let her go again.

"There is nothing wrong with you, pumpkin; nothing at all. And even if you never walk again without those stupid things, I'm always gonna stay with you. I don't care what your mom says, what the cops say, I don't care. I love you, Kimmy. I love you so much." The usually unmovable Shego felt her own tears beginning to form in her eyes and they sat, clinging close and weeping softly into one another's hair for quite some time.

When Shego had begun to gather herself and noticed that Kim's own breaths were returning to an even rhythm, she pulled away and held Kim at arms length. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she stared deep at a confused Kim.

"We're going to fix you."

"What?"

"We're going to have you walking again. You and me are gonna do it together."

"We can barely ever see each other." Kim responded solemnly. Shego, instead of responding, shifted herself into her wheelchair and settled in securely. She then offered a hand to Kim with a face of soft determination. Kim, part mesmerized, took her hand and began to rise.

"Then we're going to start today. And we're gonna see each other as often as possible. I am gonna synch our PT sessions again without your mom knowing. I will do anything, Kimmy. Anything for you." Shego steadied Kim lightly as she stood, shaking while she attempted to find her balance.

"Step." Shego demanded, staring directly into Kim's eyes. She tried to step, but immediately teetered. Shego put a hand on her waist to steady her, but removed it quickly.

"Step." She repeated, he gaze never breaking. Taking a breath and finally returning Shego's stare, Kim took one steady step. Shego nodded lightly and hitched her chair back with her good leg.

"Step." She demanded again, with the same steady step to respond.

The exchange continued much the same for quite some time. It came to resemble a dance. Shego held Kim's hand and loosened her grip as time went on. Eventually, she was lightly touching her palm, as if leading in the dance. Kim, eyes glazing over but never leaving Shego, stepped softly around the room where Shego took her.

When Kim's foot hooked the side table, the trance between them was broken and her body swayed. Swiftly, Shego caught her and brought her to sit in her lap. She nuzzled in close to Kim's face and peppered her with tiny kisses.

"That's my princess." Shego whispered against Kim's cheek as she moved them both back onto the sofa in a daze. No longer able to resist, Kim's lips locked onto Shego's as soon as they were sat down. She slithered her arms around the pale neck and pulled closer, kissing ever more deeply. Instantly enthralled, Shego's hands deftly cradled the smaller girl. It was not close enough, however. A coy hand slinked behind Shego and underneath the hem of her shirt. Shego did not miss a movement. She simply smiled into the kiss and turned to allow Kim's hands to explore.

Much to Kim's surprise, the green skin was cool and soft. She laid her fingers slowly, tips to palm, reveling in how the feeling changed, captivated by the little squirms that each slow touch elicited from the other girl. Shego, sly as ever, ran her fiercely sharp nails excruciatingly faintly up Kim's thigh. Kim's toes curled at the feeling and she pulled back from the kiss to giggle and groan through a giant grin. Shego wasted no time and took the opportunity to hungrily kiss her exposed neck, pulling the sound of a groan held back from Kim.

A sound startled the girls and they jolted out of their shared hypnosis. Shego fumbled to find her ringing mobile phone and shut it up, but when she found it, she noticed that it was Monique calling. With a sound like a whimper, Shego answered the call.

"I'm just lettin' you know I'm about to come home. I don't wanna be walking in on whatever you got goin' on." Monique joked. Shego felt her cheeks get warm with embarrassment.

"Uh…right. Thanks for that." She said flatly and hastily hung up the call. She turned to Kim, stared for a moment, and then began to giggle. Kim smiled.

"What?" She questioned as Shego's giggled turned to loud, full bellied laughter. Kim couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Monique walked into her apartment to see the two gasping for air as they laughed hysterically. She raised an eyebrow and went to put her groceries away before what she was sure to be a sad parting.

* * *

Shego had hacked into the hospital record and time system and changed all of her appointments to coincide with Kim's. On therapy days, she would discreetly duck into the back of the PT room until Dr. Mrs. Possible left. Shego had befriended Franco and he allowed her to be a part of Kim's therapy. And finally, Kim was starting to improve again. Even better, soon Shego would be out of her cast and starting to walk again as well.

Behind Kim and Shego and out of sight of Franco, there lurked something at the window. Rustling the bushes, a blue cheek and tuft of black hair peered inside, calculating.


	19. Chapter 19:Kimegos

**What's up? I'm so unsure of how to end this. I probably shouldn't admit that. I'm so glad that you guys have enjoyed the ride though. Thanks to all the readers and thank you for being so patient.**

* * *

Finally, progress. As Shego watched the saw tear through her tattered, disgusting cast, she grinned smugly. The grin didn't last long though as her half-wasted muscles came into view. Her skin was shriveled and had a layer of some unknown gross substance all over. She had expected it, she was told that it would be something like this, but actually seeing it was simply unfortunate.

"So what's the deal with this whole thing? It looks like a sick raisin."

"We're going to put you in a stabilizing apparatus which you can take on and off."

"Good. I need a shower."

"You'll start some weight bearing but you aren't going to be your old self for quite a while. You're going to have to see Franco often and come back to me for checkups every few weeks. And you must take it easy or it will re-break. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Shego cringed as the doctor handed her some brand new crutches. She did not like being talked down to and this doctor was pushing it.

"Well, try it out. Remember, tiny steps." Shego shifted to the edge of the exam table and stabilized her feet and crutches. As she rose, the sensation of being upright again was very strange. As she took a small step, the smug grin returned to her face, despite the annoying MD.

When she left the exam room, she found Monique waiting for her.

"Well wha'dya know. Look who's bipedal."

"Shut up." She responded, still grinning.

"Feelin' good?"

"Feels alright."

"Good. How about some celebratory tacos?"

"You're on."

* * *

At Bueno Nacho, Shego sat across from Monique picking at her burrito.

"Eat your food, girl. You're gonna need your strength! How long s'it been since you walked?"

"I can't even remember. Like, three or four months."

"Dang."

"Hey!" The familiar excitable voice called from the counter. Ron rushed over and pointed below the table.

"It's gone!"

"Don't you ever go anywhere else for food, sidekick?" Shego asked playfully.

"I loves me my nacos. They give me joy." He said seriously. Monique snorted and slapped his arm. He sat next to Monique and leaned on the table.

"I heard Kim is getting better too! This is great! Soon you guys can-"

"Can what, sidekick?" Shego interrupted with a mumble. Ron's face fell.

"Oh, right."

"Yeah. Right." Shego sighed and leaned on the table. Ron and Monique looked to each other, trying to find the right thing to say.

"Why don't you just kidnap her and move to Finland or something? I hear they have a really good school system for your kids." Shego looked up at him, suddenly struck and mildly confused. She shook her head out.

"Since when do we have kids?"

"Well, I mean eventually you guys are gonna have all of these little thief heroes running around. It's just kind of the natural order of things. Or at least that's how Mr. Kinny the life science teacher made it sound."

"Yeah well Mr. Kinny is an idiot." Shego sat back looking cool and suave, but her mind suddenly made up images of she and Kim in a hospital room for something really good, images of little red haired toddlers running into the table edges and her picking them up and kissing the boo-boos.

"Eeeeeeeeeey look! She's thinking about it!" Shego blinked back to Bueno Nacho, but she didn't look at the others yet.

"'Bout what?" Monique questioned.

"About little Kim-Shego babies! Kimegos!"

"Shut up." Shego mumbled, but she was unable to get rid of her grin.

Ron shot out of his seat suddenly and bolted toward the counter. She didn't hear it but his order must have been called.

"Gotta love that guy." Monique said with a chuckle.

"No I don't." Shego played cool. Monique slapped Shego's arm across the table.

* * *

"Yo, Franco!" Shego called quietly as she entered the PT room.

"Looking good, Shego!" He called excitedly. As he reached her, he examined her leg.

"Yeah, it's ugly as hell, right?"

"No, no it's fantastic progress! And you're even walking some!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's fab. But listen, I wanna surprise Kimmy."

"Howso?"

* * *

Kim walked into the PT room for her session, excitedly anticipating seeing the mint-skinned object of her affections. When she failed to find her immediately, her mood fell just a bit. What if she hadn't been able to fix the datebook today? What if she had gone back into the hospital? As Franco walked to her, she tried to fix her expression to something less telling.

"Kim Possible look at you standing with your cane!"

"I feel elderly. Tragic." Franco gasped and patted her shoulders.

"No no no! Not at all!" He led her to one of the padded tables where she sat. He wore a goofy grin that she hadn't seen before.

"I really do look like an old lady. You're laughing at me!" Her exasperation was partly play and partly real. Franco rolled his eyes at her.

"Would you like to see a new trick, Kim Possible?"

"Sure, Franco." He stepped back from the table, put his arms up and wiggled his fingers.

"Ela caminha." He said like a magic spell. From where Franco was pointing, Shego hobbled toward Kim out of the shadows. Kim's face lit up when she saw her.

"Ah, my powers are amazing." Fraco hammed. Shego reached them and stood in front of Kim.

"Look at you, grandma." Shego smiled and teased.

"At least I only need one stick now." Kim returned, extending an arm to Shego. She shook her head and stepped back.

"Come." She commanded. Kim smirked and put her cane on the bench. She steadied herself at the edge and stood. Shego raised an eyebrow, pleased, as Kim began to step to her. She walked purposefully slowly to Shego and stopped within inches of her. Kim smirked playfully.

"Very nice." Shego slurred as she put a hand under Kim's chin and brought their lips together. Kim giggled as they kissed and sighed.

Behind them, a confused Franco stood awkwardly. He stuttered, trying to get their attention before clearing his throat to pull them away from each other. He motioned for them to follow him as he walked into the room.

"We have lots of work, ladies! I am very pleased with both of you!" He chatted as they followed. Kim leaned up to Shego as they steadied against each other.

"Pavlov."

"Not exactly."

"Command, reward."

"I haven't made you drool yet." Shego murmured, leaving Kim speechless.

* * *

The last ten minutes or so of their session always went quickly, but when Dr. Mrs. Possible walked through the doors early, everything suddenly crashed. Literally. Shego stopped on her bad leg and it buckled, throwing her body carelessly over the balance bar. Kim toppled sideways mid-sit and slapped her head against the leg of a bench.

"I specifically told you that they were not to even be in the same building at the same time!" She stomped toward Franco.

"Mrs. Possible, we can only do so much with a schedule as full as ours."

"Bullshit. Kimberly Ann Possible get your things, we're leaving and finding a new facility."

"Mom! No!" Kim sat up quickly, holding her head and began to sway immediately. Shego moved automatically as she righted herself and hobbled swiftly to Kim. She put her hand on her shoulder and the other carefully pushed her hair back and steadied her head.

"Get off of her! You're the whole reason that any of this is happening! Don't you get it?" Shego ignored the berating until she saw tears in Kim's eyes. She leaned into Kim and kissed her softly before getting back up. She left her crutches on the ground and stood facing Dr. Mrs. Possible.

"Do I get it?" She asked incredulously. She limped onto her bad leg purposefully. Franco called out from behind her that she would reinjure herself, but she ignored him.

"Do I get it. I get it. Do **_you_** get it? Do you even see your daughter these days? Do you not hear it when she's crying in her dreams and whispering my name into her pillow? Do you not see her when she sits in front of her window for hours at a time staring out over the distance looking for me? Hoping against logic that I'm going to come up to her window like I used to and find my own way in? Do you not see that she's not eating?"

"How do you know any of that?"

"Because I just told you about my normal days! But if I know my Kimmy, that's pretty much hers too." Dr. Mrs. Possible's eyebrows furrowed and she folded on herself slightly. Shego took another defiant, unstable step.

"Did you conveniently ignore how she stopped getting better? Do you wanna know a secret Ms. P?" Shego waited for the answer to her rhetorical question. Dr. Mrs. Possible only fumed more. Shego stepped once more.

"You are right about one thing. _**I**_ am the reason that any of this is happening!" She threw a hand behind her.

"_**I**_ am the reason that she isn't sitting around wasting away. _**I**_ am the reason that she's been able to get this far and don't you ever forget, **_I _**am the reason that she even made it out of that tundra!"

"You brought her there in the first place you insolent mutant! **_You_** are the reason that she ends up in any of these situations!"

The standoff was cut short by the collapse of the wall behind Franco. Inside of a contraption larger than some apartments sat the familiar blue face of Drakken.

He cackled the same as ever and stopped suddenly.

"Shego!" He shouted over the speaker from the inside. She glared at him, already boiling from the arguing.

"Come, Shego. We have work to do." He pressed a button and a door opened on the front of the contraption. Everyone who was in the room had made their way to the door in terror with the exception of the group surrounding Shego. Kim stood up and carefully padded her way to stand beside Shego as she slipped her hand into her palm. Shego held tight to Kim's hand and looked down to her for a moment. She turned back to Drakken with a smirk.

"No way."


	20. Chapter 20:Drew

_Well hey there! I'm eternally sorry. I had such a hard time figuring out what I was going to do with this confrontation, it was haunting me! But, I hope you enjoyed how it turned out. _

_I have a question for you at the bottom so read through, my friends and thank you for sticking with me._

* * *

Drakken grumbled loudly as his voice faded from the speaker. He reappeared at the entrance to the behemoth seated in a small bot with legs. The girls looked to one another in confusion and then back at Drakken.

"How dare you disobey me! Who has paid your living for many a year? Who has taught you everything you know of villainy?" Drakken whined in a self-righteous tone. Shego threw her head back and laughed.

"I really hope you're not suggesting that you taught me anything. You haven't paid for anything for me in a while and you left me to die in the Ice Lands, you moron! I owe you nothing! If anything, you owe me big time! I'm the one who protected your incredibly dumb ass for those wasted years of my life."

"You are nothing without me, Shego!"

"Really? Cause I was something before you. And I'm something now, after you. You on the other hand, are right back here begging for me to come back to you. It looks like you're nothing without me, isn't that right?" Drakken fumed at Shego's suggestion and began to fiddle with some buttons on his consol. The walking bot began to move.

"How dare you!" Shego readied herself as best she could, stabilized by an unsteady Kim. Drakken however turned to the left of her.

"You're going the wrong way, idiot." She called out. Drakken only pressed faster on the joystick. He cackled, drawing Shego's attention to his destination. As the bot arm reached towards Kim's mother, Shego mentally kicked herself. She had thought that the woman had been smart enough to have left with the rest of the people in the room when the wall had crashed down but apparently she had stayed. The cackling grew as the bot arm wrapped around the older woman's body while she tried to run away.

"Shego..." Kim breathed in terror next to her, clawing her hand into Shego's skin.

"It's okay, Pumpkin. It'll be okay." Shego said hurriedly as she sat a wobbling Kim on the floor and scrambled to her crutches. Drakken stopped cackling for a moment as he watched, but when Shego stood up, he laughed louder.

"This is precious! Little baby Shego needs her little baby training wheels!" He turned the bot around and moved toward the larger contraption, Kim's mother writhing in deep concentration within the grasp of the bot.

Swift even while injured, Shego swung herself over and over again forward on her crutches. She felt the old wounds that her stitches had held together begin to pull. She cringed at the burn in her underused body as it swung, but she ignored the pains and pushed forward. A few feet from the door to the contraption, Shego was able to latch herself onto the body of the bot and pull herself up to the control pit. Drakken was oblivious until Shego's hand caught hold of his shirt.

Drakken threw his head around and faced Shego as she climbed into the pit, tugging him backward as she used him for leverage.

"Ah ah ah, Shego." He scolded, mocking her. He slapped her hand once, but the quick girl caught his hand before he was able to withdraw it. Stunned at his sudden predicament, Drakken was pulled like a ragdoll from the pit and onto the floor. Shego hit first and Drakken fell half onto her body, doubling the pain that wracked through her. She could feel her arm going numb and felt blood stain her shirt in more than one place. She was unsure of whose blood it was.

"N-n-now Shego, be reasonable! W-we don't have to do this!" The blue-faced villain pleaded as he shuffled away from his former partner.

"Not so tough when you're not a robot, eh?" She said, cringing as she began to sit up. Drakken shuffled backwards, stumbling over his ankles as Shego lunged at him from her knees.

Her knee slammed to the ground between Drakken's legs and her hand wrapped around his neck. Drakken's eyes bulged and he choked as he tried to breath. Shego carefully stood, ignoring all of the pain, and pulled Drakken's flailing body with her by the neck. She looked down at him smugly.

"Would you look at this. All those years you told me I was nothing without you. All those years of me sticking around your lairs even though you failed at every single thing you tried. All of those times that your experiments went wrong at my expense. All of those years of you making me fight Kimmie because you thought it would help you somehow. All of those times and look at you now. Remember this, Dr. D. You are nothing, NOTHING without me. I am the reason that you got anywhere. I am the reason you were EVER able to do ANYTHING!" Drakken's skin was dimpling under Shego's claw grip and in her rage, her hand began to glow green. His lips were turning purple and his gasping had gotten scarce.

"Shego!" Immediately, she turned to Kim's call only to feel something pierce her between her ribs. All at once, Shego's grip fell and her entire body buckled. She fell into a messy pile on the floor, confused and looking desperately around her. Drakken sat up into her view, finger marks still pressed into his neck and marked by light burns. He held what looked like a water gun.

"A little gamma ray heat shooter always does the trick." He gloated as he pocketed the device. Mumbling as he got to his feet, he looked down at Shego.

"Never forget who holds the power, Shego. In the end, Drakken is always at the top." He turned his chin up smugly and smirked as he turned away from her. Every single piece of her was in pain. She was sure that she had broken and rebroken some bones. She felt the old gash tear raggedly open in her side. She looked down to see the gaping hole left in between her ribs. She let her head fall backwards. She was finished.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie." She tried to call out. She couldn't tell how loud she was or if Kim had even heard her. Her eyes were so heavy. She closed them and listened to the flow of blood through her ears.

As Drakken reached the bot, he fumbled to get into the control pit, but something wasn't right. He mulled the thought for a moment before he looked around him to check the room. He almost missed it, but did a double take when he saw that Dr. Mrs. Possible was no longer in the grip of the bot. As soon as he saw it, he felt something smash into his skull. As he fumbled over himself, he felt hands on his shoulders and not a second later, a knee in his back.

"Now, mom!" Kim's balance finally gave and she fell to her knees as she pushed Drakken's body up above her. From the control pit, Dr. Mrs. Possible deftly moved around the consol to have the bot grasp Drakken with both hands. Kim's mother set all of the controls to lock and descended from the bot. Kim crawled over to Shego in a panic. She scanned over the blood and the awkwardly turned limbs as she came up to Shego's face.

"Shego! No, Shego don't you dare leave me!" She was afraid to touch the broken girl and hovered her hands above the pale face. Confused, Shego opened her eyes. She could barely see anything except Kim. Kim was clear in her view.

"Hey, Princess." She replied softly. Above her, Kim was starting to go red. She could feel the tears building in her eyes and she was breathing erratically.

"When 'ya gonna kiss me, Cupcake?" Shego said, completely disoriented. Kim choked back a laugh as the tears finally began to fall. She leaned down, trying not to sob and held Shego's face for a moment.

"I love you." She whispered, her voice breaking. Shego grinned dreamily.

"Kiss." Shego asked with a dopey grin, on the brink of unconsciousness. Kim closed the gap between them and kissed the dark haired girl deeply as her tears fell onto pale cheeks. Behind them, doctors and nurses were rushing in, lead by Franco. Shego blissfully kissed the readhead, ignorant to anything else. Suddenly, Shego went limp in Kim's hands. She began to sob and laid her cheek on Shego's forehead.

"Well, isn't this quite the predicament." Dr. Mrs. Possible spoke casually to the blue man trapped in the grip of the machine. She had looked over to see that Kim was not hurt and turned her attention to Drakken. He only grunted and writhed.

"James will simply love to hear what his old pal Drew has been up to." Drakken cringed as she spoke.

"What a shame, Drew. You could have done better than this." Dr. Mrs. Possible turned to walk away. She took a few steps, but stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"And by the way," She raised an eyebrow and Drakken fidgeted, mildly frightened.

"If you ever so much as look at my daughter again in a funny way, I will personally break your neck." She turned away from him and started towards Kim. She spoke as she walked.

"And do yourself a favor and stay away from Shego. If I know my Kimmie, you're gonna encounter some big trouble if you try to bother her again." Drakken's eye twitched and he called out a pathetic shout of frustration.

As Shego was rushed out of the demolished rehabilitation room, Kim was left sitting cross-legged on the floor, confused and feeling abandoned until familiar arms enveloped her. Immediately, she began to heave sobs into her mother's shoulder.

"There, there Kim." She soothed softly. She watched as her co-workers took her daughter's greatest foe turned greatest asset away. She had full confidence in them, but there was always the chance that the damage was too great. It was exactly what she had always feared for her own daughter. As her daughter's tears soaked through her shirt, she found herself hoping desperately that the girl she so recently hated would pull through.

* * *

_So, the question now is, does Shego live or die? Either way I promise to make the ending sweet. Leave me your vote in the reviews or as a PM._


	21. Chapter 21:Never

The setting was familiar, but the roles were reversed. After the good Dr. Ann Possible pulled some strings, Kim was allowed to stay at Shego's bedside in the dim hospital room more or less indefinitely. People streamed through from time to time, either trying to console the practically meditative Kim or to perform yet more tests on the sleeping green lady. The only one who really had any pull on getting Kim to eat or move was her mother and even that was a challenge.

Kim slept a lot. She sometimes laid next to Shego, she sometimes sat reclined in the chair that the staff had provided for her when they realized that she was not going anywhere. She was tired, so very, very tired.

After she had spent three days in the hospital room following the battle, Kim's mother had convinced her to go home for a night. When she returned the next day, there was a flutter around the green girl; an urgency that hadn't been there the night before. Kim demanded answers and was eventually granted them. Shego had had a rough night when Kim wasn't there. She had had a seizure and had been put on a series of new medications which sedated her to the point where she may as well have been in a coma.

From that night on, Kim refused to leave the room for more than a few hours. Her mother worried immensely, but there was no talking to the young heroine.

One night, her mother stayed. She sat silently on the other side of the room with a book, waiting. The extra presence made Kim fidgety. After having fallen asleep and woken up several hours later, Kim was startled, almost jumping into battle mode until she remembered that the other person in the room was her mother.

"Mom, you don't have to stay here." Kim turned to her mother. She wore exhaustion all over her face. The dark pockets under her eyes were pronounced and her eyes were streaked with red blood vessels. Ms. Ann Possible held herself back. She so wanted to envelop her daughter in her arms. She so wanted her face to become vibrant again. She stayed back, though. Even in the light of her actions on the day of the fight, she knew that she had been an upsetting part of her daughter's life for several months. She needed some sign from Kim that things were better now. She couldn't bear to make things worse between them.

"Kim, it's not healthy for you to be in here all alone for so long every day. But, if you want me to leave, I can."

"I'm not alone, mom." Kim responded with a touch of annoyance in her voice. Her eyes traced back to the broken girl in the bed. The good doctor nodded.

"I know." She was quiet and sincere, which Kim did not miss. Composing herself, Kim stretched and tried to appear normal.

"Did you ever find out what they did with Drakken?" She asked nonchalantly, as if there were not a giant pink elephant in the room obscuring both of their vision.

"I can't be too sure. The United International Task Force has decided to finally take control. Your father tried to talk to some of his friends and they say that Drew is being housed in a rehabilitative work facility owned by the North Koreans in Russian Siberia."

"That's intense."

"Drew Lipsky is an intense man." The elder redhead reclined in her chair, musing. Kim scoffed lightly at the idea.

"Drakken was a figure head. His plans only ever went half way and what Shego couldn't clean up for him ended up exploding." Her mother laughed. Kim, in return, smiled for the first time in a week.. She looked away to gather her thoughts and the room went silent again, at least silent of voices. The electronics still beeped and the machine still streamed oxygen to Shego.

"Mom..." Kim ventured softly. She balled her fists in her lap anticipating the tension. Ann, sensing her daughter's unease, was immediately alert and attentive.

"What is it Kimmy?" She was soft tentative. Kim looked up to see actual concern in her mother's eyes. She had come to resent her mother over the past months and it was hard to see her as something other than a threat again. She wanted dearly to have her mother back; she had been so close with her prior to the ice lands and so torn when she decided to hate the person that Kim had come to care about.

"Mom...why do you hate Shego so much?" Kim was quickly finding herself overcome with tears. She had no desire to cry. Her body betrayed her.

"I don't hate her." Ann softly replied. Her toes itched as she used every part of herself to not rush to the girl's comfort.

"Then why did you do all of that?!" Kim shouted while still trying to remain quiet. She was overcome. The good doctor hunched in her seat, pulled by a cord that was not visible.

"For you." She answered simply, her face dripping with sadness.

"Me?" She was almost offended.

"Of course you, Kimmy." The older Possible got up from her seat and cautiously began stepping towards her daughter. "Kim, you were still just a little girl when you got that first hit on your website. Two weeks before that day, I remember your father having to carry you up to bed because you had stayed up too late watching a movie with us. It was all very sudden. And, even though you were more than capable, every time you went out was a big question. Would my little girl make it home or would she die that day? Would those ad hoc inventions she's always using choose today to backfire? How much bandaging was she going to need tonight?" She stopped and swallowed, her eyes tracing to the body behind Kim.

"But the thing that came up more often than anything for no reason other than her employer's own persistence and stupidity was whether or not the plasma throwing acrobat woman would choose tonight to finally finish the job that she had started long ago. Kimmy, you can't ignore the fact that Shego was, for a long time, by far your most dangerous encounter. In fact, that was true until the days you spent in the ice lands after the explosion, wasn't it?" Kim's heart raced and she looked almost fearful.

"I can handle her, Mom. I always could and did."

"I know, Kim. It scares me sometimes just how capable you are; how strong and powerful you are and I don't mean that physically. But I'm your mother. I held you in my arms when you were floppy and couldn't hold up your head. I picked you up when you were struggling to learn to walk. And when you started to run right after that, I realized just how strong you would be. I didn't want to hate her, especially after you fell in love with her-" She caught on the words for a moment before taking a breath to compose herself. Her daughter was in love.

"It was hard for me to separate the person that you love from the person that used to try to kill you twice a week not so long ago. It still is to a degree. And as your mother, it was hard for me to realize that she didn't want to hurt you anymore. I will always want to protect you. Sometimes, I just get mixed up in it." Kim's tears had begun to fall again, but this time for entirely different reasons. She was at peace with them as she motioned to beacon her mother to her. Finally getting her long wanted invitation, Ann rushed to the girl and securely held her like she had wanted to for so long. Both felt a weight fall away from them, both finally feeling at ease again. Behind them, they heard a small hicking sound and a light sniffle.

The wide variety of drugs that Shego was on left her rarely awake and completely incoherent when she had been awake. When Kim looked behind her shoulder and the good doctor instinctively went to the other side of the bed to examine the green girl, they saw her weeping.

"Shego?" Ann laid a hand on her face, trying to get her attention. Green, glassy eyes opened slightly at her name.

"Momma..." Shego slurred as she cried, clearly not fully awake. Ann turned to her daughter.

"Kimmy, where is her family?"

"Her brothers are in Go city, but they stress her out."

"And her parents?" Kim looked to the side uncomfortably.

"Well, they're kind of..." Ann knew and nodded. She turned back to Shego.

"Shego...you're mother isn't-"

"Mom!" Kim shouted, making sure that she wouldn't say it. Ann's face contorted before she made a decision. She sighed and took Shego's hand, leaning a bit to be sure that she would be heard.

"Mommy's here." She said calmly. Kim turned and took Shego's other hand, looking over the bed to her mother.

"Thank you, Mom." Ann nodded and cooed to Shego until she was again asleep. She went back to her daughter and brought her chair. She decided that they would stay together and they were going to talk everything out even if it took all night.

* * *

A day after the talk with her mother, Kim found herself still sat next to Shego's sleeping body, but now without her mother. She felt better, but she was still worried. She had fallen asleep leaning over the bed after murmuring mindlessly at the girl.

When Shego found herself waking up, she was deeply confused. She had been having so many strange dreams. They were largely nonsense, but for the first time in a long time, she had dreamt of her mother. And her mother had spoken to her in her dream. It lingered in her head as she assessed her current state. She could barely move. She felt like she should have been in pain, but the only thing that hurt was her eyes and forehead. Her mouth was dry and tasted like a moldy cotton towel had been sitting in it for days. The room that she was in was not well lit and it took her a little while to realize that it was the hospital again. She moved like molasses and was very groggy. She was drawn to look at her side by a flash of red sneaking into her peripheral vision. She tried to move her hand to the girl, but found that her fingers were the only thing to move and even then, just barely.

"Kim?" She tried her voice, feeling painful, dry streaks coming up her throat as a whisper crept out. She swallowed until she felt like she could make a sound. She tried to call to her again, this time succeeding, and saw the girl stir. Shego smiled as the sleepy redhead fluttered her eyelids from her dreams. Her eyes went wide when she saw the deep green eyes awake and staring at her.

"Shego!" She lunged towards her, but stopped short, afraid to hurt her.

"Kimmy?" Shego questioned, wondering if she should be hurt or worried. Kim looked at her, misty eyed and torn.

"Kimmy, what's going on? Why can't I move? Why won't you touch me?" Kim shuttered and forced herself to smile.

"What do you remember?"

"Pretty much everything, I think. We fought off Drakken, he practically killed me, you kissed me, I'm here. Oh. And your mom is a badass." Kim's laugh surprised her but quickly overcame her, the tension that she had felt for so long beginning to calm. Shego smiled at the way the girl washed with happiness.

"Kim. I love you." Kim's laughter quickly fell off and her eyes glassed again.

"I love you so much." She looked down and watched as a tear fell to Shego's pale skin.

"Princess, you won't touch me." She tried her body again but her fingers barely twitched.

"You broke almost half of your bones, Shego. Again. For me...again." Her tears fell faster. Shego rolled her eyes and her lips curled to a smile.

"Seriously?" She purposely sounded sarcastic. Kim looked up with a frightened confusion. Shego giggled at the look.

"Kim, I've been asleep for like, a while. Get up here and kiss me."

"But-"

"No, seriously. What happened happened because I love you and I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you. Stop thinking about it, stop feeling bad." Kim closed her eyes and nodded. Shego looked satisfied as Kim moved up and carefully placed her red lips on hers. When she moved away, Shego stared her down.

"You're pretty." She mused with a smirk, trying to break the continuous, light stream of tears from the redhead. It worked and she choked into giggles. Shego smiled, satisfied, and enjoyed the moment.

"So Kimmy..." She started, catching the attention of the girl. "why...exactly can't I move anything?" Kim bit her lip for a moment.

"Well, you're on a lot of drugs right now. We're hoping that's all it is."

"It will be." The once-villainess assured.

"Hey... are you alright after all of that? You look okay." Kim nodded.

"I'm fine."

"You look tired."

"I've been staying here the past few days." She looked a little guilty. Shego was understanding. She smiled softly before catching a wicked smirk.

"You smell and you look like crap. Go home, Kimmy. I can take care of myself." Kim looked playfully offended.

"How incredibly rude!" She lightly slapped Shego's limp hand.

"Not nearly as rude as your odor." She retorted, a face of coy arrogance that called back her vigilante wiles. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Fine! I can take the hint." She began to gather her things. As she turned towards the door, Shego had a brief moment of panic.

"We-well wait a minute. I mean, I could stand you just long enough for a goodbye kiss." There was a small begging in her voice, terribly hidden. Still facing away from the other girl, Kim smiled giddily, a dusting of red settling on her cheeks. She turned with a sureness in her movement, an ease in the step she took, and pushed Shego's hair back as she kissed her deeply. She had her beautiful, rude, rogue back.

* * *

Kim improved quickly when the troubles about her mother had been remedied and her worries over Shego calmed. By the time Shego was ready to be released from the hospital, Kim was almost walking unaided again. The Possible parents had talked and told Kim that, when Shego was released, she would be able to stay in the Possible's spare room until she was functioning better. And, Ann would be able to keep an eye on the green girl and the many things on her that were broken. This further relieved Kim leaving her to concentrate on her own wellness. She argued out an agreement with her mother while Shego was still in the hospital. She would spend the normal visiting hours with her but would go to rehabilitation and would go home at night.

As Shego was weaned from her many medications, all parties waited with worry to see how she would react. True to her word, she was almost completely back to normal. She was still wrapped up and covered in plaster casts, but she moved. The first day that Shego was able to move again, Kim spent the day teasing the girl and making her reach just a little farther each time she wanted to hold her. It worked like a charm. In a matter of hours, Shego moved from weak, twitchy shifting of her arms and legs to almost sitting up and wrapping her arms around the redhead.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Kim had teased, hovering with her hands on Shego's side and her face staring down at arm's length. Shego growled softly in frustration as she was shifting onto her elbows and tried to get what she wanted. She thrust off of her elbows like a spring and hooked herself around the redhead clumsily. Kim grinned down at her with a prideful look, both wanting and happy.

"Very good." She said softly, nearly seductive, lowering herself down with Shego still latched to her. She turned and laid herself next to the pale girl, looking at her. For a moment, they were still apart from the idle running of fingers in circles over each other's skin. Kim slid into a wide grin which pulled a giggle from Shego.

"You know, they say you get to come home tomorrow." Shego nodded lightly.

"So I've been told." Kim's grin had not faltered and Shego was beginning to get suspicious. She studied the girl's face for a moment before deciding for sure.

"Alright, what's the big secret, Cupcake?"

"There's no secret." Kim's squinted and tried to suppress her chuckling. It did not work very well at all. Shego leaned in and indulged in a nip of Kim's lip. The heroine half moaned an exaggerated gasp, trying to be playful while ignoring the tickling in her fingertips and toes that shuttered through her body at the gesture. She sighed, composing herself.

"My parent's set up the spare room, Shego. You're going to stay with us when you get released. At least until you're better." Shego gaped at the girl's confession. Kim began to second guess herself instantly.

"Of course, you don't have to. It's just, my mom thought that you could probably use the extra help and it's easier than getting around the apartment..."

"I thought...Kimmy, last I heard, your mom was not...well, she didn't like me much." Kim flooded with realization and relief.

"Oh! Oh, Shego!" She giggled, releasing the nerves that had held her briefly. "I was so focused on you and you being awake- Shego, I talked to my mom. She's better. A little edgy about you still, but she's my mom. She's kinda supposed to be, you know?" Shego stroked back Kim's bangs and laid a kiss on her forehead as she hummed affirmative.

"So...will you come with me?" She asked hopefully, peering over the top of her eyelids as she gazed downward shyly. Shego rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Duh." She teased. After Kim returned her own smirk, they both fell quiet again and still. Shego stared green eyes to green eyes.

"Hey Princess..." Kim hummed.

"Do you think this is for good?" She flicked her eyes between the two of them. Kim looked saddened briefly before she shuffled to wrap her arms around the rogue. Pale, weak arms mirrored as much as they could. Kim breathed a deep breath while her face was buried in her neck. Muffled comfortably by the other girl's skin, she spoke.

"I'd never let you go."

* * *

_And that, all, is Ice Lands. _

_A special thanks being sent to those who have stuck around for the last three years. I'm sorry that it took so long but I am so glad to have you._

_Do check out my other fics; there is a second ongoing Kigo fic called "A Hobby of Cordial Visits" that I am really having a great time doing and there are other fics for other fandoms. _

_I'm considering the possibility of an epilogue for this so if the ending was not to your satisfaction, tell me what you want to see, it's poised to be almost entirely fan-driven so..._

_Thank you all._

_-S_


End file.
